The Shadowhunters And The Bird Kids
by lolamay101
Summary: Max and The Flock run into Jace Lightwood while he is hunting a demon in an alley. Max gets bit by a demon and then Sebastian sends a threat. Now Max and the Flock have no choice but to team up with the Mortal Instruments gang if they even have a chance of surviving. (Rated T just in case) This was formerly known as Maximum Ride Meets The Mortal Instruments Characters!
1. Max And The Demon

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is my second fanfic, I know I already have one going but I have had this idea in my head for weeks. So this will be next long fanfic hopefully this one will be better than my first couple of second fanfics. That didn't go so well but I'm not a quitter so I'm trying again! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 1)

(Jace's POV)

It was just a normal day of chasing down demons and looking awesome...yada yada yeta when I ran into them. I was chasing down a demon (I forgot the name) and we went into an alley where there was these six very tall kids. I stopped right where I was, I couldn't fight a demon with them around. But that's when one of them started to speak. "Not this thing again,"a boy groaned.

"An up and away,"asked another one of the kids.

"No, we can't not in the middle of New York looks like were going to have to fight it."said a girl who looked a little younger than me but was equal in my height she seemed to be the leader.

I couldn't believe they weren't freaking about the demon, it would probably scare the hell out of a normal mundane. The demon had these vibrant yellow eyes and blue skin with mucus all over, it also had a big set of fangs that were dripping poisonous saliva. I couldn't let them try to fight this thing if they could see it or not. "Gabriel,"I whispered and the serpath blade came to life.

I came out of the shadows and the six kids jumped. "It's another one,"a little boy shouted.

"No Gazzy, it's a shadow hunter according to his thoughts. He's here to help us,"said a little girl.

My jaw almost dropped, I didn't think there was such thing as mind reading. And if so how do you do it, I would love to know how to do that. It would help tremendously when Clary is about to do something dangerous I would love to have a little heads up. But I knew the little girl was probably a warlock and had figured it out early on. "His name is Jace Lightwood,"said the little girl.

"How are you doing that little warlock,"I asked her watching the demon slobber at me.

"I don't know what crazy planet your from kid, but as you can see we're kind of busy,"the older girl said rushing at the demon at inhuman speed.

"No don't do that,"I yelled but it was already the demon had bit her on the arm.

She was swearing as I finished off the demon with a firm stab. The demon screamed and then disappeared. I looked at the girl and saw the demons bite on her arm, I swore softly as she fell down to the ground. "Max!"a boy shouted.

I came towards him pocketing Gabriel in my belt as I crept toward the boy who was kneeling next to her. He had black hair and these dark eyes that looked almost like a demons but weren't. "I can help her if you come with me,"I said and the boy looked up at me his eyes filled with distrust.

"Why should I trust you,"the boy spat.

"Well for one I just saved your life and two she's got demon poison in her blood she'll die in an hour if you don't,"I replied calmly.

"Believe him Fang, he checks out,"the mind reading little girl cried.

"Fine,"the boy, Fang, replied glaring at me as he picked up the Max girl.

"Excellent, let's go,"I said cheerfully.

I knew Alec would probably kill me for bringing mundanes to the institute but I didn't really have a choice at the moment since the girl was going to be on her death bed in a few minutes if I couldn't get them there in time. And something about them told me that they weren't your everyday mundanes and it wasn't just the mind reading little girl. It was how they reacted to the demon it was almost like they've seen worse.

"Whoa,"Fang cried looking up at the Institute.

I looked at him, he couldn't be seeing through the glamor unless he was a shadow hunter. "Whoa is right man, are you rich,"asked the boy called Gazzy.

The others were looking at it in awe to like they couldn't believe it. I blinked, they could not all be shadow hunters that would be way to weird. I got out my keys and opened the Institute doors and let all the kids. "This is like a castle oh do you have family that are royalty? Are you a knight, do you wear armor? How many people live here, a thousand. Are you a secret society? I bet you have suits and lots of people here that cook and teach and-"

"Nudge my ears are bleeding,"said one of the kids.

I raced up to the infirmary with the kids behind me asking questions as we ran. "Jace what did you do,"asked Isabelle with a shocked expression looking at all the kids.

"Demon poisoning we need to cure it where's Magnus,"I asked her.

"With Alec in the library I'll get him,"she said and ran off.

Fang put Max on the bed while another boy started to touch everything and anything around him. "Dylan quit that! Only Iggy is allowed to do that,"Fang scolded and the blonde hair blue eyed Dylan muttered under his breath.

I looked into the boy that was standing next to Dylan eyes. His eyes were blue and glassy and that's when I realized the boy they called Iggy was blind. I wonder what blinded him, or was he born like that. I heard feet running and saw Magnus and Alec running towards me. "Jace what did you do this time,"Alec groaned as Magnus got to work.

Magnus shot me a look with his yellow cat eyes. "I need everyone out."he announced.

I nodded and I ushered everyone out with a ton of complaints and protests. I saw Clary as I rushed everyone towards the library. Her jaw dropped and she ran to catch up with me and the rest of the kids. "Jace did someone die,"she asked me.

"Sort of,"I said.

(Max's POV)

I woke up with a loud groan, my muscles ached. I felt like I just got hit by a truck but I've felt worse. I sat up softly looking around the room, it looked like I was in a hospital but yet I wasn't being experimented on so I crossed the School off my list. I looked down and saw I was in a white nightgown and I gasped in surprise. I knew I definitely wasn't dressed like this a couple of hours ago I was in a t-shirt and jeans. That meant someone undressed me and then dressed me, I hoped Angel and Nudge did not anyone else. That would be a bit awkward.

I looked by the nightstand and my clothes from before were sitting there, I grabbed them and put them on. I was so glad to be out of that nightgown it was kind of like I was naked. I got off the hospital bed I was laying on and started to walk with some mild dizziness. I reached for a wooden door and turned the knob. I stepped outside and looked around it was like I stepped back in time. It looked almost like a castle.

I blindly navigated my way through the castle until I heard voices coming from behind two giant wooden doors. I opened them up and ten heads turned to look at me. I saw the Flock and they grinned. "Max how do you feel,"Angel cried. "This place is so cool,"Total told me and I nodded absently.

I looked towards the new faces in the room, there was a boy with black hair and icy blue eyes he looked a bit older than the others. There was a girl with olive colored skin like the boy and black hair and green eyes. Then there was another girl who was a ghastly pale and her hair looked like it was on fire with red flames and she had green eyes. Then there was a tall boy with black hair and these freaky yellow cat eyes that almost made me think that the School got a hold of him. Finally there was a boy with amber eyes and golden hair. They all also had these black markings that looked like tattoos. The golden haired boy looks familiar that's when the memories came rushing back.

I remember we were in an alley since we had nowhere else to go and didn't have the money for a hotel room. The boy had come out of nowhere chasing the freaky creature the Flock decided to call yellow eyes and waved a glowing knife at us. And the nut called Angel a warlock. I didn't know where he got that but I didn't want to know either. "Fang what's going on,"I asked him.

But the golden hair boy stepped in before he could say anything. "I'm Jace by the way. And you were bitten by a demon so I took you to the institute with your fellow people. They've only been here for twenty four hours while you were healing which may I say you heal fast. It took Clary three days,"Jace informed me.

"You'll have to excuse him. He's incredibly rude sometimes,"said the red headed girl.

"Sometimes? He's rude all the time,"said the girl with the black hair.

"I'm Alec and that's Jace as you already know,"the blue eyed boy said. "That's Magnus, Isabelle, and Clary,"Alec said pointing each one of them out.

"You must be really confused thanks to Jace the genius. Let us explain,"Isabelle said.

"Why yes Isabelle I am a genius! Thanks for finally realizing it,"Jace said and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Shut your mouth shadow hunter,"Magnus told him.

Isabelle began to explain every thing about them. How all the stories are true and demons do walk the earth. I looked at Fang for reassurance and he nodded with everything they said. Like how they were shadow hunters and it was there job to hunt the demons to keep them from harming humans or mundanes as they called them. And how I was bit by a demon and had to be cured. They also explained how Magnus was a warlock and was the one to cure me and I was in the institute that was sacred ground so no demons could cross onto these grounds. "Okay so Jace is not from the planet of the insane,"I asked Fang and he nodded while Alec clamped his hand on Jace's mouth to keep him from replying.

"And you're tell me that I was bit by a demon ,"I asked and Isabelle nodded.

"We also think you might be in some danger since someone left a threat for Maximum Ride saying that if we didn't bring you to them then everyone would die,"Isabelle said darkly.

"Who's it from,"I asked trying not to retch onto the library floor.

"A guy named Sebastian he's dangerous we know him well. He's a very, very bad guy,"Isabelle exclaimed and I groaned since it looked like I, Maximum Ride was again going to have to stop an evil mastermind. Do I ever get a break?

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let's go to Takies,"Jace suggested and the others nodded.

I was starving but again I was still obsessing on this Sebastian guy I had no clue who this guy was. What he was. Or what he was. Fang stood next to me and grabbed my hand as if he was reassuring me that everything was going to be okay. I didn't know if I could believe him since my life has been one disaster after another. This was just one disaster in line of a ton more. If I survived this one. "It's going to be okay Max,"Fang muttered.

"I hope,"I said.

I knew if these shadow hunter kids thought that Sebastian was dangerous then he must be a force to reckon with. And though it goes against my pride I knew I was going to need help and a lot of it if I wanted to survive.


	2. Dinner And A Show

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is my next chapter. Which I didn't back out of it so that makes me have hope that I can keep both of my fanfics going! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 2)

(Max's POV)

I've seen some pretty weird things in my sad, pathetic life but never have I ever seen a person with blue and yellow skin and hooves for feet. I shot a look at Fang as if to ask him, 'you're seeing this too right?' He nodded confirming that I wasn't crazy as I looked at all the people in the so called restaurant called Takis. There was another person who was eating raw hamburger, this was kind of freaky. Then there was someone drinking blood from a glass like it was totally normal to be drinking blood. I seriously think that half the people here are insane.

"Let's sit here,"Jace said placing himself down at a big table.

I shrugged and sat down across from him trying not to stare at all the freaky people that were around me. It was kind of funny that the Flock and I were the most normal people here it was a nice change. "Clary where's the vampire,"Jace asked and Clary rolled her eyes.

"His name is Simon and he's on his way he should be here any minute now,"Clary replied.

"Who's the vampire,"Gazzy asked looking at the menu in front of him.

"My best friend Simon he got turned into a vampire, it's a very weird and complicated process,"Clary replied and Gazzy's eyes got really big and I had to smother a laugh since he probably thought that being a vampire was the coolest thing ever.

"But it's light outside how can he walk in light without becoming a pile of ash,"Angel asked a puzzled look on her face.

"Unfortunately vampire boy is a daylighter, a type of vampire that's rare and that can walk in the sun. I wish that he would turn into a pile of ash though it would be kind of funny,"Jace said and Clary socked him in the arm.

"Jace! That's not funny,"Clary told him.

"It's a little funny,"Jace said winking at the Gasman who was looking at him like he was the best thing that hit the earth.

It was really kind of cute to see Gazzy so starstruck,"Hey Gazzer quit drooling over Jace and read me the menu,"Iggy called snapping him out of his trance and I had to laugh since it was pretty funny that Iggy called him out on it.

"I can't help being handsome Ig,"Jace said with a smirk and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late,"a boy said, he had brown hair and brown eyes.

"It's okay Simon, this is the Flock."Clary said introducing each of us to him.

Simon took a seat next to Isabelle and they got engaged in a conversation, I looked over at Nudge and Total they were having a heated conversation with Magnus about fashion. Dylan was talking to Alec while Angel was spectating and by spectating I mean eavesdropping. Iggy and Gazzy were talking to Jace about his adventures and sharing theres with him. "So what's with the names do they mean anything,"Clary asked me snapping me out of my trance.

Clary kind of reminded me of a tiny fairy in a disney movie. She was just a really small girl for her age it seemed like she was a late bloomer. "Um kind of we chose our own names like Gazzy's name is pretty obvious since you know the kid has a bit of a digestive problem and just a piece of advice, stay up wind,"I told her and she nodded as if she was mentally filing that piece of information away. "Angel's is because she kind of looks like an Angel but don't let that fool you she can be really naughty when it comes to behaving herself,"I said shooting Angel a look.

I smelt something not so nice and I looked over at the Gasman who was giving Iggy a high five while Jace was plugging his nose. "Gasman was that you,"I asked him as everyone at the table except for Gazzy plugged there noses.

"Man what's wrong with you,"Simon asked and Gazzy grinned.

"Nothing, what's wrong with you,"he shot back and the whole table laughed except for Simon who turned red because he got showed up by a nine year old.

Gazzy's stink quickly cleared up and the room smelled pleasant once again, a waitress came by to take our order her name was 'Kellie'. "What can I get you,"she asked.

"I'll have two of these burger things two chocolate milkshakes, three hotdog meals, a steak, and four sides of fries,"I said and Kellie looked at me a little shocked and so did the shadow hunters.

The Flock told her all there orders and she wrote them all down, and then she wrote down all the shadow hunters orders. Jace ordered the same thing I did as if he was trying to show he was on my level. I just rolled my eyes since he was going to make himself sick. Once the waitress left I looked at the shadow hunters who were staring at me. "We have high metabolisms and we need to eat a lot to get through the day especially if we're flying,"I said and they all nodded except for Simon.

"Wait fly? How, I thought you were normal mundanes who just had the sight,"Simon said and Jace looked at Clary.

"I might have left out the little detail about the flying when I was texting him,"she told Jace.

I quickly summed up our life story in thirty minutest, I told them all about the School and how they experimented on me and the Flock. I also explained how of late we've been on the run and I have to save the world from going to waste and everything else. "Wow your life almost seems harder than ours,"Clary said and Simon nodded in agreement.

"We get that a lot,"I said and Iggy snickered.

The food came and I almost drooled I was starving, I haven't eaten in awhile. I ate like a rabid animal like the rest of the Flock I almost felt bad for the shadow hunters because they had to watch us. But key word there almost, I was just to hungry to care. I finished my food in five minutest while the shadow hunters had only taken a couple of bites of theres. "You guys eat fast,"Jace said and Clary elbowed him.

"There's no need to be rude Jace, seriously,"Clary said shaking her head.

Jace said something under his breath and continued to eat. Thirty minutest later the shadow hunters had finished there food. Jace didn't even eat half of what he ordered and Clary gave him the 'I told you so' look.

We walked back to the institute after saying goodbye to Simon. We went inside the institute and Magnus turned to us,"Could you show us your wings?"

I looked at Angel as if to ask if all of them checked out and she nodded. "If you really want to,"I replied snapping open my wings.

The flock did the same and Total hovered in the air,"Even the dog has wings,"Alec said with a shock expression.

"I'm so offended, I'm Total not just the dog,"Total cried and Alec turned a shade of pink.

"Shut up dog breath,"I told him and he glared at me while Fang smirked at him.

I tucked my wings back in after I let them stare at them for a minute. "So where can we sleep,"I asked.

"Max, Nudge, and Angel follow me and Fang, Dylan, Gazzy, Iggy, and I guess Total go with Jace and Alec they'll show you where to sleep,"Isabelle said and I followed her with Nudge and Angel on my heels.

We each got our own rooms so that was pretty cool especially considering we were sleeping in an alley yesterday. I heard a knock on the door and then it opened and Fang stepped in. "So do you feel like a princess yet?"he asked teasingly.

"No do you,"I asked and he snorted.

"I'm just here to say goodnight so well goodnight,"he said and he sped out of the room as fast as he could. I laughed under my breath since he totally embarrassed himself but it was kind of cute.

Fang and I have had an off and on romance going on but it's kind of hard to be romanced with the Flock around. So we he's romantic when he can but I can tell every time he's a little afraid which is okay since it's cute.


	3. Isabelle In The Kitchen

**Hey lolamay101 here, this is my next chapter. I was wondering if I could have a review I know it's kind of annoying for authors to ask for that but I would really like to know what you guys thinks so far it doesn't take that long just a couple seconds. I just want to know if you like it or hate it or what. Thanks for reading though! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 3)

(Max's POV)

"What the hell,"someone screamed and my eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed and I crossed my fingers that the Erasers did not find some way into the institute.

I opened the door and I saw Gazzy and Iggy streaking down the hall with Isabelle on there tail. I stepped in front of Isabelle and she bumped into me. "What happened,"I asked her.

"Those two set off some type of stink/smoke bomb in my room and they woke me up,"Isabelle told me a murderous look on her face. "And now my room stinks like the Gasman's fart."

I smothered down a laugh since that was actually kind of funny, well not funny for Izzy but funny for me and everyone else. "I'm so sorry, they love to prank people and like to use explosives. I'll talk to them about it and I'll make sure it's very clear they are not allowed to do that,"I told her trying not wear out our welcome. "And I'll get some Febreze from Fang and I'll spray your room,"I said and her face softened.

"Thanks Max, I know there just being kids but it doesn't make it any less annoying,"Isabelle said and she smiled at me.

I, Maximum Ride, have just made a friend. This was kind of a big deal since the people the Flock and I usually socialize with are adults are evil masterminds or evil idiots. I made friends in Washington but that didn't mean anything since they were still in Washington and I'll probably never see them again. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen I'll whip up some breakfast,"Izzy said and I nodded gratefully.

Isabelle turned on the lights in the kitchen and pulled out a cookbook and flipped to a page. She smiled and began to pull out ingredients while I distractedly looked around. Like everywhere else in the institute, it looked like it just came out of a fairytale with wooden cupboards and stone walls but had a modern flare to it. Like they had a stove a microwave (I was going to make it very clear to the boys that they were not to blow hotdogs up in it) and a oven. It also had a nice homy feel for a shadow hunter kitchen.

In no time Isabelle had breakfast well under way using ingredients that I didn't even know you could use. Like fish slavered in soy sauce and cheese, but who am I to judge everything I cook either turns out burned or still raw. "Gazzy and Iggy do you have something to say to Isabelle,"I asked the boys when they came into the room.

"Did you enjoy the smell,"Iggy asked and Gazzy laughed and high fived Iggy, it's freaky because he never misses.

"Apologize both of you,"I snapped at them.

Any other time I would of laughed but since I had another evil mastermind after me and I desperately needed the shadow hunters help and information I did not want them to wear out our welcome. "Sorry,"they said in unison and they sat down at the table.

I rolled my eyes as everyone else started to trickle in, next came Nudge who was still half asleep like usual and Angel came in with Fang and finally Jace came in. He froze on the spot seeing Isabelle in the kitchen and that's when I realized Isabelle may not be so good in the kitchen as I thought. "Isabelle why are you in the kitchen,"Jace groaned.

"I got a really good recipe this time from a fairy at the market. He said it's absolutely delicious and a great way to start your day,"Isabelle said frying up her fish.

Jace muttered under his breath but sat at the table with the rest of us. Isabelle place a little bit of fish on each plate and passed them out a look of hope on her face. I took a bite of the fish and I wanted to retch that was probably the worst thing I've ever tasted. "Iz you and Max should take cooking classes it would really help our taste buds,"Iggy said and I glared daggers at him.

"That's a good one,"Fang said and he high fived him and Jace did the same.

"Amen, really Izzy what were you thinking,"Jace said spitting out the fish in his napkin.

Isabelle was red in the face and looked like she wanted to kill Jace. "Well I would love to see you do better Jace!"

Clary came into the kitchen and kissed Jace on the lips, that made me realize that they were a couple. "Isabelle were you cooking again,"Clary asked her and Izzy nodded and she turned on her heel.

"It was awful Clary you didn't miss much,"Jace assured her.

"That was mean Jace Izzy works really hard,"Clary told him and he shrugged.

Alec came in with Magnus who had his hair jelled up with glitter and was in a sparkly shirt and sparkly pants. Nudge ran over him and started to ask him all kinds of questions about his glitter. "Well since everyone's here I would like to ask about Sebastian."

Clary looked at me,"Well Sebastian wants to see the destruction of the Clave that's basically like the shadow hunters form of government. And wants to take over but what he wants with you I have no idea. And he's also my brother and our father is the reason he's this way he even has demon blood in his veins when I don't,"Clary quickly assured us.

I winced poor girl, she had an evil brother but I could relate since so did I kind of. I don't know what Ari is for sure but he's not a saint that's for certain. "I'm sorry about that,"I said to her and she shrugged. "But how do we stop a crazy, physcho all powerful shadow hunter,"I asked since I was in the dark on this one.

"We first find him and try to trap him or kill him. But if that fails we'll have to make a plan B,"Jace said with a shrug.

"Could we blow him up and then trap him,"Iggy asked and I rolled my eyes and so did Fang.

"That could work but it probably wouldn't kill him or trap him it would just piss him off which wouldn't be good for us because he's harder to deal with pissed off,"Jace replied and Iggy frowned.

"What could he want with me,"I asked them.

They all just shook there heads. "We have no idea but we'll help you since Sebastian is so dangerous and you guys are a weird case since your not exactly down worlders but your not exactly mundanes either,"Alec told us and I grinned.

"Well now all we have to do is find Sebastian,"I said and they all nodded.


	4. Jace Learns The Art Of Explosives

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is my next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and if you're not, sorry I tried. Thanks for reading the story. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 4)

(Jace's POV)

I sat in the library across from Max who was busy ranting about how bombs were a outside activity to the Gasman and Iggy. I felt bad for the poor kids because I thought what they did was awesome. Waking Izzy up like that, it was priceless. I want to know how to do that. Clary must have read my mind because she nudged me in the ribs firmly, I looked over at her. "I know what your thinking and no. Isabelle would probably kill you if you set a stink bomb off in her room,"Clary said looking at Izzy who had her green eyes on Max.

"I think they get it Max,"Fang said looking at her.

Fang never really talked and when he did he either said something funny or important he was a weird character that Fang. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on who. She nodded and turned her attention to Magnus who was looking amused. "So Magnus how exactly are you going to locate Sebastian the physco shadow hunter,"she asked and I smirked to myself.

Max didn't really get how spot on she was Sebastian really was a physco if I've ever met one he was even crazier than Valentine which was an achievement in my book. Valentine was a nutcase even though he was right about something he was wrong about a lot of other things like how he should run the clave and all shadow hunters that had befriend downworlders would become foresaken. "Well I'm going to do a locating spell,"Magnus said to her. "It will only take but a minute. Jace can I have the notebook,"Magnus asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

I handed him the notebook and he said a chant and looked at the map. There was nothing there, he kept chanting and still there was nothing. I didn't understand we got rid of his transporting apartment that hid him from tracking spells so that must mean he found another one of Valentine's inventions. "Why isn't it working? Why don't I see anything,"Max asked in a snappish tone and Magnus stared at her with his cat eyes.

"Well bird girl it means that he's either dead or somethings interfering with my spell so don't get your pannies in a wad,"Magnus snapped and Max stood up but Nudge and Fang pulled her back down.

I frowned in disappointment I really wanted to see Max attack Magnus I think it would be really funny to watch. Clary gave me a disapproving look,"What?"I asked.

"It would not be funny Jace,"she said.

"Sheesh woman, can you read minds,"I asked and she smirked at me.

"Maybe."

I shook my head as Max stalked off a look of frustration on her face everybody left except for me, the Gasman, and Iggy. The Gasman looked at me like I was a celebrity while Iggy had a smirk on his face like he was planning something. "So you like our bombs,"the Gasman eyes his eyes pleading me to say yes.

He reminded me so much of Max, my little brother. He was a lot like Gazzy except he didn't blow things up for fun or anything like that. He was more of a geeky innocent kid who died to young. "I think they're very cool. Especially since you used them on Izzy which was hilarious by the way,"I said to them.

The Gasman grinned at Iggy who was grinning as well, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Ig?"

Iggy nodded,"If your thinking we should show our shadow hunter friend our skills than yes."

Gazzy nodded,"Jace do you have soda and a pack of mints, like Mentos,"the Gasman asked me.

"Yeah, why?"I asked suspiciously.

"Well young grasshopper we're going to teach you the art of bomb making,"Iggy told me.

(Alec's POV)

I heard something that sounded like an explosion coming from the kitchen and I came running. Max seemed to hear it to because she was right behind me."I'm so going to kill Gazzy and Iggy,"she said.

I nodded, because this wasn't good if Mom and Dad weren't in Idris they probably would of kicked the Flock out by now. I had to put a stop to this before this got out of hand or things would go down hill for all of us.

I entered the kitchen and I heard laughter and saw Jace, Gazzy, and Iggy drenched in coke. Coke was everywhere on the walls on the floor but those three could care less. Even Jace who's room looks like a monk lives in it, he was laughing and high fiving Iggy. The Gasman was grinning like a cat, he was looking proud and happy to be spending time with Jace. Why couldn't have Gazzy looked up to Church, I asked myself. He's really interesting although grumpy and irritable and annoying he was immortal.

"Gazzy and Iggy what did I say,"Max asked her hands on her hips her eyes narrowing into a glare that would of probably made most kids burst into tears.

Iggy looked in her direction,"You said no bombs in the house but you said noting about making soda fountains."

I shook my head, the blind guy really did listen. I thought, well I don't know what I thought I didn't think he would actually disect what Max said. "Well next time let me be more clear,"she said dryly.

I went over to Jace, I've never seen my _partiabie_ like this before. He was acting so childlike it was great and terrifying to see. "Jace, really? You had to make something explode, Isabelle's going to freak."I said shaking my head.

"Technically we didn't make anything explode we just made a soda fountain that was awesome. I put like ten Mentos in it and it shot up like a cannon. It was awesome Alec! You should of been there,"Jace said to me.

"Jace what did you do,"asked a voice from behind me.

I whipped around and saw Clary gapping at Jace like she couldn't believe it. That made two of us because I couldn't believe it either this was way out of character.

(Max's POV)

I couldn't believe it! It's like everything I say to Gazzy and Iggy goes in one ear and then goes out the other. What part of nothing that goes boom do they not understand. But then I reminded myself they're Gazzy and Iggy they'll find all sorts of loop holes and they brought one of the shadow hunter kids into it. That made me so mad I wanted to skin them alive. "You two don't listen, Iggy I want all your bomb making supplies and you to Gazzy,"I said, I knew they would find more because Gazzy could make a bomb out of jello and string (don't ask).

"But Max,"Iggy complained.

"No buts Iggy hand it over,"I said and he sighed and went to go get his stuff.

Fang came running in,"Great timing,"I said and he smirked.

"I know right,"he said and I rolled my eyes. "So what happened? It looks like Gazzy and Iggy did a number."

I explained how Gazzy and Iggy thought it would be a great idea to get Jace to help them make a soda fountain. And how I was making them give me all of there explosives and what not. "Huh,"Fang said.

That's all I got a 'huh' but that was Fang for you. Left things how they are, I watched Iggy and Gazzy come in with my rapture vision. Iggy held out the box and dropped it into my arms and backed away from it with his hands up and a grief stricken look on his face. "I'm rolling my eyes Iggy,"I said and he giggled and left the room.

I handed the box to Fang and waited for Gazzy to give me his, he sighed and thrusted the overflowing box of explosives into my hands. I looked over at the shadow hunters, Alec was shaking his head and Clary had her hands on her hips and was looking at Jace with a less than pleased expression. "Eavesdropping Max?"Fang asked making me leap.

I gave him an annoyed glare "No Fang, I was just curious about what they were doing,"I replied and he snorted while digging in the boxes filled with explosives.

He held up a pack of fire crackers and gave me the 'where did the find this' look. I shrugged my shoulders because half of the things Gazzy and Iggy did I had no clue how they did it. I just hoped that since I had confiscated there supplies it hold them off for a day or two so I could wrap my head around this Sebastian character since apparently not very friendly and very power hungry according to Izzy. He was your straight up, typical whack job. Like I always dealt with, I'm so thrilled.


	5. Jace Gets Schooled

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is my next chapter I had a good time writing this one. I hope you like it and thanks for reading. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 5)

(Max's POV)

I was wondering aimlessly around the Institute until I found the training room near the top floor. It was almost like it had been an attic before they changed it into what it is now. I looked up at the ceiling and saw these beams, they were massive but only about ten feet off the ground. There was also weapons everywhere and places on the hardwood that were soft made for sparring. It was almost better than the navy base in Hawii that the Flock stayed at for a couple days.

I heard someone's ragged breathing and turned to where it came from. I saw Jace who was throwing a knife at the wall. I didn't know how I couldn't of noticed him before, I must of been to focused on the beauty of the Institute's training room. He turned towards me after he threw his last knife that stuck to the target on the wall on the bullseye. "Can I help you,"he asked me.

"No I'm good,"I said and he smirked as I stepped onto the soft padding area.

He raised an eyebrow at me that said 'are you sure you want to challenge me' I gave him a small nod. He stepped onto the floor his fist raised in a relaxed position like he's done this a dozens of time. Which there was no doubt in my mind that he has and then some.

We began to circle each other him with a confident smirk and me with my eyes narrowed trying to figure out he was going to strike. All of a sudden he burst with inhuman speed only a bird kid could see and raced toward me, with equal speed I ducked and moved in on him. I knocked him back a few spaces with my blow to the stomach. I closed in on him but he had recovered rather quickly he tried to take a blow to my head but missed.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jace was no match for me, at all. I punched him in the nose and it began to bleed. "You had to mess up my face,"he asked wiping the blood from his nose.

"Just part of the whole jig,"I replied kicking his legs out from under him.

He gave a yell of surprised and I laughed under my breath. "How did you beat me?"Jace wheezed as I sat on his chest.

"I'm just that good,"I said behind a smirk.

I got off his chest and helped him up, it was really cute that he thought he could beat me. Maybe I would let him win sometime but something told me Jace already had a big ego and didn't need it inflated.

I helped him up and we walked out of the training room together. I waved goodbye to Jace as I went to go check up on the Flock. I stopped at Izzy's room first because that's where I was pretty sure I would find Angel and Nudge.

I knocked on the door and then I opened it, I saw Nudge on Isabelle's bed and Angel on the floor with Izzy. It looked like they were doing nails. "Hi Max, what do you think of my hair? I really like it I think I'm going to do it like this every day! Oh also Isabelle did my nails! See there blue with little gold specks on them and they look so pretty. I didn't know that was even possible to put gold in nail polish and-"

"That's really neat Nudge,"I interrupted because if I didn't now she would never shut up.

"Hi Max,"Angel called.

"Hi sweetie how's it going?"

"Everything's fine we're just having fun,"Angel said reassuring me that Erasers had not broken in and attacked them.

"Okay I'll see you guys later and stay out of trouble,"I said and Nudge and Angel nodded as I shut the door.

I went down the hall to the boys room, Gazzy and Iggy decided to share a room together because they couldn't live without each other and Iggy needed to hear to be able to function. I didn't bother knocking on there door since I knew they probably wouldn't have answered anyway. I walked in I saw Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Dylan were all crowded around Alec who seemed to be telling a story.

"Then Clary's stepfather Luke, came with his werewolf pack and fought the vampires and this was before Simon was a vampire so he did nothing also he was a rat at the time because of a fairy drink. Simon was in Clary's hand and it was just mad chaos I remember fighting a wave of vampires that seem endless,"Alec finished and he looked at me. "Hey Max didn't see you there."

"Your story sounded fascinating,"I said with as much seriousness as I could muster and Fang snorted a laugh while Gazzy smirked.

"Well thanks,"Alec flushed and I laughed.

"I was just making sure Gazzy and Iggy didn't blow anything up. Also where's Total,"I asked.

"The bathroom,"Iggy answered while Gazzy lost interest.

"Can we meet Luke,"Gazzy asked his eyes as round as saucers.

"I'm sure he would be glad to have got a chance to meet you,"Alec replied as I sat on the floor and sat next to Fang.

(Clary's POV)

"That Max girl is really something, she beat me in a fight and no one can do that,"Jace said pacing my room.

I sighed, "Someone besides Sebastian had to beat you eventually."

Jace shook his head, that boys ego was going to be the death of him I swear. I knew there was more to Jace than met the eye but that didn't mean he didn't have an ego because he did and it was huge. "You know no ones better at fighting than me, I just don't get it? How did she beat me with so much ease,"Jace asked his brow furrowed.

I laid back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling I never really spend the night at the institute because my Mom still thought he was bad news. Even though he was possessed at the time he let Sebastian threaten Luke she still held it against him. She held a lot of things against Jace Herondale but knew that I could make my own choices. She even invited Jace to Thanksgiving last year which was kind of a mistake because Jace just freaked her out even more by trying to carve the turkey with his sword. But in his defense it was his first mundane Thanksgiving, well really his first Thanksgiving ever.

"Look Jace she schooled you, maybe it was a fluke maybe it wasn't I suggest you just let her have the win,"I told him and he laughed.

"Fat chance,"he said.

"How did I know you were going to say that,"I asked him.

"Well,"he said sitting on the bed. "You know me."

He leaned down and captivated me in a kiss and I smiled.


	6. Notifying The Clave

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is my next chapter. We have a little Fax action in this one! Thank you so much for reading it's really much appreciated! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 6)

(Clary's POV)

Today Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and I were taking the Flock to meet Luke's pack in hopes they might be able to help. I would take them to see Raphael but he will be my very last resort like if the planets about to blow up then I'll ask for his help. I didn't like Raphael all that much I only tolerated him because he was on the council otherwise I probably would have killed him by now. "So are werewolves wolves that can talk? Do they where clothes? Do they have parties, can they have kids? I bet they have friends? Do they,"Nudge blabbered until Max put her hand over her mouth.

"No to the wolves they are humans who have a disease but can communicate. Yes they where clothes, sometimes to the parties. Yes they can have kids but they don't usually. Of course they have friends that's the definition of a pack basically a bunch of friends that look after each other,"Jace finished.

I let out an impressed breath I couldn't believe he kept up with all of that. I got lost when Nudge started asking about the parties. We took a left as we walked to the Hunter's Moon the werewolf hang out. Luke said it would be the best place to meet because he and the rest of the pack would be there and he didn't want us at the bookstore.

I flipped open my phone, and texted Luke to tell him we were almost there. Jace and I led the way down to the Hunter's Moon. Sneaky Pete looked at Jace and raised his eyebrows at us since he was not used to seeing shadow hunters or bird kids in the bar. "Look werewolves,"Gazzy whispered to me.

He was pointing to Bat and Maya who were sitting together. I waved at Maya and she casually waved back even though she was still engrossed in her conversation with Bat. "See that girl,"I asked Gazzy pointing to Maya and he nodded."That's Maya she's a friend of mine."

I navigated my way through the bar and went to Luke's office, I knocked on the door. A voice told us to come in, I opened the door and everyone piled in. Luke stood up. "I'm Luke, Clary's told me a good amount about you."

Max came forward. "I'm Max and that's the Flock, and our dog Total,"Max said pointing to the little black terrier on the ground.

Total looked like he was about to pitch a fit he really did not like to be called the dog. "Excuse you Max,"Total said and Luke looked surprised.

I told him about Total but if he believed me was a whole other story. Max rolled her eyes. "Can it,"she said to him and Fang smirked.

"So what are you exactly? Are you downworlders? Part of Lillth's Children perhaps,"Luke asked and Max looked at him like he was crazy.

"I have no idea what a downworlder is, but I know I'm not one of them because me and the Flock and Total didn't occur naturally,"she said and Luke gave her a look of curiosity.

"What do you mean that you didn't occur naturally?"Luke asked slowly.

"Why does it feel like I'm on repeat all the time,"Max asked looking up at the ceiling.

"That's because you are,"Iggy replied with a smirk and I heard Jace laugh under his breath.

"Shut it,"Max told him and then she launched into the story of how the little bird kid came to be.

Even though I've already heard the story it always fascinated me to hear it again. It was just so interesting to me, I had no idea why it just was. And when Max told stories they were filled with sarcasm that put Jace and Simon to shame. "Sounds like your life was something,"Luke said and Max let out a bitter laugh.

"You could say that."

That's when he turned to me and Jace. "We need to notify the Clave they'll want to know that Sebastian's going after Max here,"Luke said and Max looked over at Fang who looked just as lost as she did.

"No Luke! They'll use her as bait to get Sebastian to come to them. He'll slaughter us all with those Endarken warriors of his,"I said with a shudder.

"The Clave never does anything but sit around and argue. We wouldn't be getting anywhere by notifying them,"Jace added and Luke sighed.

"I'm sorry Jace and Clary, but I'm going to have to tell them that these kids have the sight and have wings and are possible shadow hunters,"Luke said and he dialed a number into his phone.

Max looked at me,"I have a question what's the Clave?"

"The Clave is the shadow hunter's form of a government. Even though I don't usually do what they ask me,"I said with a shrug.

"We know!"Everybody but the bird kids said.

I rolled my eyes since that was all you could do in a situation like this. Luke hung up the phone and looked at us grimly. "Alec, Jace, and Isabelle your parents are coming back from Idris and will be here in an hour. There is going to be an emergency Clave meeting in two hours and Clary you take the bird kids and there dog to my book store until then,"Luke commanded.

I was not thrilled at all, the Clave was coming to New York. That meant Jace and me were going to have to be questioned with the Mortal Sword. I really didn't like that thing. It forced you to tell the truth it felt like you were retching up words the whole entire time. "So where is this book store,"Fang asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh right! Follow me,"I said leading them out of the Hunter's Moon.

After I said goodbye to Jace I took the Flock to where I was holed up. I unlocked the door and saw that Simon and my Mom was waiting for us. Her jaw dropped when she saw the Flock. Well I didn't blame her they were very intimidating looking even Angel the little mind reading seven year old. "Clary what are they doing here,"Simon asked while my Mom just stared at them.

I quickly filled them in on what went down in the bar where the pack hangs out. Also I told my Mom all about the Clave meeting that was going on in two hours. "So are they going,"Simon asked while the Flock silently watched us well except for Nudge who was talking ninety miles per hour.

Once all Simon's and my Mom's questions were answered the little girls went with my mother. Gazzy and Iggy went with Simon to my room. Max and Fang were awkwardly standing next to each other as if they were waiting for me to leave. "Well you guys make yourselves comfortable. I'll be back in two hours,"I said going to my room.

(Max's POV)

Once Clary left Fang grabbed my arms and pulled me into a kiss. My mouth moved with his, I inhaled his clean scent. We sat down on the couch and he kept kissing me, he nuzzled my neck and traced kisses up it. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I leaned into him and he gave a moan of pleasure. This was so nice, we didn't have any interruptions it was just me and him. It's feels so long since that had happened.

I pulled his shirt off and I put my arms around his neck as my tongue intertwined with mine. In a few minutest I was gasping for breath as well as Fang. We pulled away and I looked at his lips that were swollen from kissing me. I was blushing a deep scarlet red and Fang had a pleased smile on his face.

He leaned back and I cuddled myself in his arms, I looked into his eyes that showed obvious pleasure. I could hear his heart beat coming in a steady beat and the heat of his bare chest. I didn't want this to ever end I just loved this so much. I had him under my wing he made me so happy. He was like no one else. "Max and Fang are making babies!"Angel shouted her eyes wide and looking at us.

I didn't even know she was there, I was to lost in Fang. I let away from him and he put on his shirt. Angel has done and said this to us before, but all good things must come to an end. To bad it couldn't have lasted any longer.


	7. Max Is On Thin Ice

**Hey lolamay101 here, so I ****would like to thank the person who reviewed my last chapter I'm very much obliged that you took the time to read my story and reviewed it! So just to clear something up real fast I'm taking aspects from the 5th and 6th books and kind of making a book in between them with the Maximum Ride characters in them. I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 6)

(Max's POV)

"Tell me your name and where you are,"the guy the Shadowhunters called the Inquestionor commanded.

Apparently when the council of the Shadowhunters wanted the truth out of you they meant serious business. They made you hold this long sword type of thing while they asked you a bunch of questions. Right now Jace had the the Mortal Sword as the Shadowhunters called it. He winced in pain as the sword began to borrow into his hand. "Jace Herondale but I go by Jace Lightwood and I am in the New York Institute Library,"Jace said his words spilling out of his mouth like they were forced even though he didn't appear to be fighting the sword.

I was confused about Jace's last name though, was it Herondale or Lightwood? Was that a Shadowhunter thing? To have two last names? Man, Shadowhunters were confusing it was like they couldn't decide on anything and it drove me insane and I've only been around them for a couple days. "Very good tell me what happened when you first met Max and her friends,"the Inquestionor said.

"Just call us the Flock it'll make it easier on you,"I said and Isabelle gave me a murderous look that I ignored.

"Very well but please do refrain from interrupting, this is an important Shadowhunter matter,"the Inquestionor replied.

I felt anger and frustration roll over me like a hot sheet. "Listen buster, this is a Max and the Flock matter as it is a Shadowhunter matter. If you haven't noticed Sebastian is after me and has not made another move yet,"I snapped at him and I saw Fang suck in a breath.

"You're fortunate to be here, so I suggest you stop talking before I have you thrown out,"he snapped and then turned back to Jace.

I didn't reply anymore because I knew it wouldn't do me any good. While Jace spilled his guts and I saw more Shadowhunters standing around us. They all had those black tattoos that Isabelle and everyone else had. Most of them wore black leather gear except Luke, Magnus, and Melrion. Clary told me that Melrion was a fairy and she told me about Rapheal the not so nice vampire.

"Clarissa Morganstern, please come and be sworn under the Mortal Sword,"the Inquestionor commanded and Clary got up with and went over to where he was standing with the Mortal Sword.

I watched carefully as she did exactly what Jace had done a few minutest earlier. She grabbed the Sword and told the Inquestinor exactly what Jace told him at the beginning and then launched into her story about how she met us. Alec and Isabelle did the same thing. Then everyones attention was turned to us. "How will we question them?"asked one. "The Mortal Sword won't work on them,"said another.

The Flock and I just watched as the Shadowhunters worked it out among themselves. The Inquestionor let this go on for a couple minutest until he did something about it. "Silence!"he roared and everyone became quiet. "We will just have to trust them and they haven't committed a crime so this is a different case."

"The girl spoke out against the council,"said one of the Shadowhunters and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

The Inquestionor sighed,"Yes she did. So let's take a vote. So who thinks we should question them and have the Silent Brothers come, if you agree say aye." There was a great amount of 'ayes' around the room and Alec let out a breath. "Say nay if you disagree."There was a couple nays. "It's decided then they will be questioned a different way."

"Don't forget to get the Silent Brothers,"called a voice and the Inquestionor nodded.

"We'll meet back here tomorrow,"the Inquestionor stated and everyone nodded except us and the other kids.

We filed out of the Institute and Clary and Isabelle whirled around. "Are you crazy!"Clary asked her eyes huge with concern.

"You're lucky the Inquestionor's related to me, otherwise that would have been much worse for you,"Isabelle expressed.

"You're related to that guy?"I asked shocked and Isabelle nodded sheepishly.

"Yes I am, that doesn't mean I like him,"Isabelle said defending herself to my confused look.

Alec rolled his eyes and he spotted Magnus and made a beeline for him. I watched him go and then turned back to Isabelle who was having a heated conversation with Jace. Fang came and stood by me silently. "That was a close one Max,"he said looking at me with his obsidian eyes dark with emotion that only I could understand.

"I know, I should of just kept my mouth shut. Man, tomorrow is going to be hard. And what's a silent brother,"I asked and I winced since I sounded like Nudge.

"You sound like Nudge,"Iggy called out to me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes Iggy."

He smirked as he launched into a conversation with Gazzy who was staring at Jace in fascination. That's all he's been talking about for the last couple days besides bombs, it was always about Jace and what he was doing. I could tell Iggy was getting a little jealous because he could never get Gazzy to focus on anything else. I kind of felt bad for the poor guy but only a little.

"Gazzy sure likes Jace don't you think,"Dylan said and Fang glared at him from beside me.

I ignored the both of them as they began to do that competitive guy thing. I looked over at Angel who was talking to Clary with Nudge who was chatting away like usual. I walked over to them since I didn't want to be around when Fang's and Dylan's staring contest when it dispatched into a fight. "Silent Brothers are immortal and can only speak with there minds. Keep in mind as well that they might look a little strange but they're not dangerous."Clary said to Nudge.

"Can they read minds or send images and thoughts to other people,"Angel asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes I knew what she was doing, she was sizing up her power to the Silent Brothers. "They can search your mind but I don't think they can read it. And to your other question I don't think so,"Clary said smoothly and then she looked at me. "You guys are going to stay at Luke's. I can take Nudge and Angel into my room. And we could have Iggy and Gazzy over at Magnus' with Alec,"she said and I nodded.

"That should work as long as Iggy and Gazzy have supervision,"I replied simply and then I thought of something. "Where will Dylan, Total, Fang, and I go."

"Dylan and Total can stay at Magnus'. And you and Fang can stay with me at Luke's."Clary said and I nodded that would be good, it would give Dylan and Fang some space between each other and me some time to do research on Sebastian and his Endarken warriors.

(Sebastian POV)

I sat at a table as I watched my little sister talk to the bird girl, Maximum Ride. She was a vital part of my success in wiping out the Shadowhunters without her my plan would fall apart especially one of the phases. I needed the Clave to give up that bird girl but I know Jace and Clary would never give her up so I now had to think of a way to get her. I could try threatening.

I dismissed the thought with a shake of my head that has never worked before and probably wouldn't work now. But kidnapping...now there's an idea. I could take one of Max's annoying little band of bird freak and one of my little sisters friends or my little sister herself. If I took my sister Jace would burn the world down to find her and if I took the dark haired one from Max's gang she would go after him. But he looked kind of hard to contain, but no matter I can work something out.

It was time I called on a favor of an old friend of mine. "Hello your majesty, I have a favor to ask of you,"I said looking into the beautiful face of the Seelie Queen.


	8. Iggy And Chairman Meow

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is my next chapter. I would like to thank the person who reviewed my last chapter your advice was very helpful I tried to be more careful on how I switched topics. I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 8)

(Clary's POV)

I guided the Flock to Magnus' to dump off half of them off under Alec's supervision, I'm sure he's going to be pleased. I went up to the door and buzzed Magnus' buzzer, just in case he was naked or something. I stepped back and waited for a minute and then I buzzed it again since I got no reply.

The door banged open and there stood Magnus in a bathrobe carrying Chairman Meow. Nudge and Angel squealed upon seeing the cat while Total muttered under his breath about sharing. It was really kind of funny to see the Flocks reaction to Magnus and his cat. Especially Max's since she looked like she wanted to hit her head against a wall.

"Well don't just stand there! Get inside I don't want any curious demons coming up to my door,"Magnus grumbled.

The Flock tumbled in and Alec came out of the kitchen and he looked at me. "How many of them are we keeping here tonight,"he asked me looking from one kid to the other.

"Just four of them Alec,"I said and he nodded.

"Okay then who?"

"Me, Iggy, Gazzy, and Total,"Dylan said shifting his backpack in a better position on his back.

"Make yourselves at home. There are four rooms that are empty,"Alec said gesturing to the hallway and the boys stampeded past them calling dibs on bedrooms as they ran.

"Be good! Gazzy and Iggy do not cause any problems,"Max called after them and Fang snorted a laugh. She then turned to Magnus. "Thanks for letting them stay here."

She exited the warehouse with a wave of her hand with the rest of the Flock scrambling after her. I shook my head as I turned back to my friends. "Really guys, thank you. I don't know how we would of all fit at Luke's and-"

"Anytime we don't mind do we Magnus,"Alec asked looking at Magnus.

"Well..."Magnus started but Alec gave him a icy glare. "Of course not Clary."

I grinned,"Thanks again guys, well I better catch up to them before they burn the house down."

"Bye,"Alec and Magnus said as I walked out.

(Alec's POV)

It had only been an hour since Clary and the rest of them left me with four of the Flock members but it was already chaotic. Dylan had already managed to drop three glass bowls, Gazzy got into Magnus' and my room and got into all our stuff, Total had taken over the T.V and Iggy was nowhere in sight which was concerning.

"WHERE'S CHAIRMAN MEOW,"Magnus bellowed at me.

I don't know who touched Magnus' cat but it sure wasn't me but I had an idea of who did. "I don't know but I have an idea,"I replied.

I lead the way to the room Iggy picked for himself and Gazzy (Total wanted his own room) and knocked on the door. There was no reply only a hiss and a curse from behind the door. Magnus gasped and I turned the knob on the door and threw it open. There I saw Chairman Meow, he was a purple color and had a helmet on his head and then there was Iggy. He had a this rocket type looking thing in his hands and a gleeful expression on his face that soured when he sensed that we were in the room.

I looked at Magnus, he was quaking with anger. Iggy didn't seem to care though because he just shrugged his shoulders. "What did you do to my cat!"Magnus yelled his face was red.

"Nothing I just made him match my rocket since he's going to be the first to test it out. And I wanted it to be a special occasion so I turned him purple like my rocket,"Iggy said patting the purple and black object in his arms.

"So you decided to use my cat and didn't think to ask me?! Purple is not Chairman Meow's color he's a lime green! He looks dreadful,"Magnus cried as Chairman Meow let out a miserable sound.

Magnus quickly went in and picked up Chairman Meow quickly. "So I'm guessing I'm not allowed to use him for rocket launching?"Iggy asked curiously.

"Why are you even asking me that question,"Magnus asked incredulously.

"Magnus I'll handle Iggy why don't you help Chairman Meow get cleaned up,"I said soothingly to Magnus who looked like he wanted to kill Iggy.

"Okay Alec but make sure he stays away from my cat or I will,"Magnus said and he walked out holding his cat close to his chest and he shut the door behind himself.

"Why did you think that kidnaping Magnus' cat and then turning him purple was a good idea,"I asked the blind boy who was pouting near the bed.

"I didn't kidnap him he wanted to do this. I can speak cat,"Iggy replied.

Okay so I knew the bird kids could do some crazy things but I didn't think even they could speak cat. "Really? What did he say? 'Iggy please turn me purple and make me explode'"I asked dryly.

"Something like that, except my rocket isn't designed to explode. At least I don't think so,"Iggy said and he felt the bottom of the rocket. "Nope I didn't put any explosives in it."

I pinched the bridge of my nose because I knew Iggy would be dead right now if Magnus still was here. I didn't understand why he had the need to blow something up everywhere he went, him and Gazzy. While he was in my room earlier he had tried to steal one of my seraph blades, for who knows what reason. "You know you probably wouldn't be alive right now if Magnus was here so be thankful it's me dealing with you and not him,"I said.

"It's not like I was going to kill the cat. I just was going to launch him into the air,"Iggy said innocently.

"Just don't do it again okay? I don't want to have to deal with this again,"I said and he gave me an amused smirk.

"Aye aye captain,"he said with a fake salute.

I rolled my eyes and left Iggy's room, I hoped me and Magnus could survive the night with this bunch. It was going to be hard, very hard.


	9. Round Two With The Clave

**Hey lolamay101 here, so it's been a little while. But don't worry I didn't disappear I just got busy with homework and exams, it's that time of year. Thank you so much for the support and such it's very much appreciated! Enjoy! lolamay101 **

(Chapter 9)

(Max's POV)

Today was round two with the Crave or whatever they were called, I could hardly keep straight who was who and what was what I didn't need to try to remember that too. I was not very excited, because I saw yesterdays whole interrogation, it didn't make me jump for joy for mine.

Last night felt almost to quiet without Dylan, Total, Gazzy and Iggy with me and the others. Don't get me wrong it was nice, just very strange. I was used to constant noise and things my mind could barley understand with the boys. The girls were way more low key except Nudge decided it would be a fantastic idea to make-overs.

Fang of course sprinted out of the room with Simon-who came over for a little while- so they didn't have to go through the torture. Unlike me Clary was actually a little interested because she had previous experience with Isabelle doing make-overs on her. I just stood there when Nudge dragged me over to Clary's bed and did a number on me. Once I was done I looked like a barbie doll with way to much make-up but Clary kind of looked nice since Angel did her make-over.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when we entered the Institute library once again. I had to nearly swallow my shock when I saw a looming figure facing us. That must be a Silent brother, I thought. He had these freaky sown shut eyes and this sown shut mouth to that looked like it hurt a lot. Also he wore these long robes that covered his whole body.

I looked over at the Flock who had mixed looks of shock on there face, Iggy even had his hand over Nudge's mouth. Which I personally think is a good thing because who knows what we are dealing with. This thing probably had powers that I couldn't even hope to understand. "This is Brother Zachariah, Brother Zachariah this is the Flock,"Clary said snapping us out of our shocked states.

I see you have a mind reader among you. Most interesting, a very rare case.

The Brother Zachariah guy just talked in my head. I thought only Angel could do that and even she was hard to believe that she could do such a thing. "Please tell me that was you Angel,"Iggy pleaded and we all looked over at Angel who had a shocked look on her face.

"I can't read his mind,"Angel said with fear.

Well finally, I knew it had to happen eventually, the day Angel would meet someone she couldn't read the mind of. It was bitter sweet.

Who will be questioned first?

The Silent Brother asked, Angel stepped forward. "I will,"she said.

The Shadowhunters ushered us out of the room, I didn't even notice them up until then. I tried to fight them but one look from Clary told me that it would be very bad if I did. I went out of the room like they wanted and face Clary who had Jace standing by her, God knows when he showed up. These Shadowhunters seemed to have a tendency to come out of nowhere. "Okay so what is the creepy dead looking guy going to do to my Flock,"I asked my voice expressed that I wasn't messing around.

"He's just going to look for the story through your eyes to put it in the most sensible way as possible,"Clary replied and I felt my palms get sweaty that did not help me or my nerves.

(Fang's POV)

I was standing next to Iggy when this fairy came up to me, I recalled one of the Shadowhunters telling me not to worry about them because they can't lie. He had pointy ears and was in nice clothing which he probably wore for the council. "Greetings Fang and Iggy. The Seelie Queen has requested me to give you this on behalf of our court. It's a very huge honor, she said you must take this right before you go to bed to have pleasant dreams and maybe even visions,"said the fairy boy excitedly as he held out a small brown pouch.

I raised my eyebrows at him while Iggy frowned. "Will this harm me in any way possible,"I asked using the fairies weakness against them.

The fairy boy laughed,"Of course not, the Queen has taken a liking to you Fang but not to you Iggy,"the fairy boy said turning to Iggy who had become flustered. "She thinks you're loud and rude."

I had to smother a laugh because Iggy usually thought he was great with woman well this just goes to show him that he's not. I took the bag from the fairy who grinned cheerfully and walked away. "Don't you dare say a word Fang,"he said.

"Why would I? I'm only the queen's favorite,"I said rubbing it in and Iggy scowled at me as I laughed.

Before Iggy could reply someone called his name to go get interrogated. "Good luck man and don't blow them up,"I said clamping him on the back.

He muttered under his breath but left me alone, I looked around the room. I saw Max hovering near Angel and Nudge, Gazzy was talking to Jace and Clary, Alec and Magnus were together talking, and the Shadowhunter and Downworlders roamed around each other making small talk. It was really interesting to watch, completely different people come and talk to each other about all sorts of things.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max start to storm towards me a conflicted expression on her face. She was so cute when she looked like that, I shook my head trying to get those teenage hormones to stop raging. "What are we going to do? This is a disaster,"Max hissed at me.

"What's wrong Max,"I asked her.

"They are basically going to make us relive our past. Piece by piece, torture by torture to get the information they want. I don't know if the little ones can do it, Angel almost had a total break down a second ago and Iggy's in there now,"she trailed off.

My eyes widen this meant Iggy was reliving being blinded, that was his worst nightmare. That meant I was going to have to relive everything that had happened to me again, I wasn't sure even I was ready to do that. It kind of seemed a lot to ask a bunch of kids. But I knew the Clave needed us to do this so we were doing it. All I could do is comfort and support Max in the best way I can.


	10. Fang's Innermost Thoughts

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is my next chapter! Thanks for the review on my last chapter I really appreciate the support! I hope you enjoy this one. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 10)

(Fang's POV)

I went into the Institute library as quiet as a mouse, I was the second to the last one to be interviewed by the Silent Brother. I was kind of nervous because if what Angel told Max was reliable then I would have to relive my worst fears. There wasn't much I was afraid of but the things I was they made me want to wet my pants and scream. My fears were there for a reason I either had a traumatic experience or it would effect me in ways such as making me die.

Please relax your mind, Brother Zachariah said into my mind.

I did what he asked, I stood in the middle of the Institute library and cleared my mind. I felt his presence enter my mind as he began to sort threw my memories. The first one he stopped at is where I met Max and Iggy for the first time when I was three. They were each in there cages Iggy was on the floor and Max was above my cage. I saw the white coat shove me in and lock me up. Max being Max had to investigate so she looked through the bars of her cage with her curios brown eyes.

The Silent Brother shifted my memories to one that was not so pleasant. In this one my six year old self was strapped down to a table while a white coat was leaning over me. In his white gloved hand was a needle, I felt myself go still. I absolutely hated needles they terrified me and made me feel so uncomfortable. The younger version of me began to squirm and began to fight the ropes. He even screamed when the white coat stuck the needle into his skin, but that didn't stop the white coat he just kept on going.

The next memory the Silent Brother jumped to was one of my most painful ones. I was sitting at the table on the night of Akila and Total's wedding with my hand shaking wild as I wrote down my innermost thoughts and feelings. That was back when I thought I was going to be the thing that would kill the Flock. As you can see that didn't happen but Max still sometimes burst into my room some nights just to make sure I haven't left. I watched myself leave the table and grab my things and never looked back.

The final memory was the one where the Flock and I met Jace for the first time in the alley. The Silent Brother just let it play out and let it catch up to the first council meeting so he could get all the information he needed. I felt him exit my body with a barley audible breath.

You may go, the Silent Brother said.

I didn't need to be told twice I quickly walked out of the library with a relieved sigh. I was so glad that was over I don't know if I could ever do that again. My memories weren't exactly happy, pleasant, or something I wanted to share. I looked around, I saw Max in a corner with her wings wrapped around Nudge, Gazzy and Angel who were crying. I sighed, I knew this would be to much for the little kids.

I walked over to them quietly. "Hey, are you guys okay,"I asked them and Nudge buried her head into Max's shoulder.

Max looked at me with sigh. "We're alive,"she replied shooting a glare at some of the Shadowhunters and Downworlders that were staring and pointing at us.

"That's always a plus,"I said and I sat down in the spot she made for me. "Where's Iggy, Total, and Dylan."

"Over here,"Iggy called hoarsely from a bench across from us.

He looked like he had been crying as did Dylan, and Total just looked like he wanted to bark something up a tree. I couldn't blame Iggy and Dylan for crying, heck I wanted to cry to. But I knew if I broke down Max would to and it would just be a chain reaction and I didn't want to let the Shadowhunters know they had got to us. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Max you need to go see Brother Zachariah now."said a feminine voice.

I looked up to see Clary giving us a look of sympathy. Max got up but before she left she whispered in my ear, "Watch them make sure they're mentally and physically stable."

"Of course,"I muttered as she tucked her wings in and left me with five upset bird kids and one upset dog.

"I'm sorry you guys have to go through this. I understand that this isn't very pleasant for you,"Clary said sitting down where Max left.

"Why did that man have to do that? Why couldn't of he just asked us questions or told us what to tell him? Or do it while we were seeing..."Nudge rambled on but nobody was listening but Clary.

"He was just doing his job,"Clay soothed taking out one of Nudge's curls out of her face.

"Some job I think he should just stick his so called job up-"Iggy trailed off when I sent him one of I-will-tell-Max looks.

"Clary, the council needs to talk to us,"said Jace running up to us Clary got up with a sigh.

"I'll see you guys later,"she said.

(Clary's POV)

I followed Jace into the kitchen where the council had taken refuge while the Flock was being interrogated. I felt horrible for those poor kids, I wouldn't wish that on anybody. Especially since the youngest one of them is seven! They were digging in the mind of a seven year old. I really did not agree with the Claves actions but I knew better than to voice my opinion with them.

"Where are we going to put these kids? One of them is wanted by Sebastian,"said one of the council members.

"I say we use the girl and her friends as a way to draw Sebastian out,"said another.

"You can't do that! What if it was children of the Nephilim then it would be different. You are basically putting them up for slaughter,"I cried and Jace nodded in agreement with me.

"They have a point,"said Magnus. "Even if the blind one turned my cat purple."

At this, Jace laughed. "Wait you're telling me that the pyro boy turned your mean old cat purple? That's priceless,"Jace said and I elbowed him while Magnus glared in our direction.

"Can it Herondale."Magnus growled and then lightened up. "Anyway I think we should just wait him out,"Magnus replied and the Clave started to argue among themselves.

Jace rolled his eyes and I looked up at him with a small smile. "They sure do like to argue,"I said.

He snorted. "They probably argue about what they are going to talk about at the meeting."

"So like a pre-meeting argument,"I asked nonchalantly.

"Exactly,"Jace said his eyes filled with amusement.

"Okay we have somethings to talk over Clary and Jace you guys are dismissed,"said Mr. Lightwood.

Jace looked like he wanted to argue but thought against it because he just nodded and grabbed my hand. Little did I know that this was the best part of my day because everything was about to go south for everyone.


	11. Superhero's

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is the next chapter. I will be focusing on this story after I finish my other fanfic which I'm proud to say I only have two chapters left in! Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions they are very much appreciated. I hope you like this chapter and keep reading because we're just getting started here. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 11)

(Fang's POV)

I rubbed my aching head, that Council meeting they put the flock through was horrible. Nudge was still crying because of what she saw and Iggy had made several plans to blow up the Clave that Clary and Jace made him throw away so he wouldn't get in trouble. Max was already asleep next to me, she had a tiring day reliving her nightmares. It was actually so horrifying and so mentally straining for her that she passed out and didn't wake up until two hours later spitting venom at Alec and Isabelle who had taken care of her.

I watched Gazzy, Iggy, Jace, and Alec who were on the floor watching a movie. According to Clary, Shadowhunters don't really watch mundane films and were more traditional they read more. I think the movie they were watching was the Amazing Spiderman. Jace seemed to enjoy it but didn't really get it and neither did Alec. "So is this guy like a demon,"Jace asked Alec who shrugged.

"Do I look like a spider guy expert to you,"he said and Iggy shushed them.

"I'm trying to listen here so shut your face holes,"Iggy called at them and Gazzy paused the movie.

"So what's the question,"Gazzy asked with annoyance since clearly he understood the movie and was wanting to watch.

"I want to know is this spider guy a demon or is he a warlock because the spider could be his warlocks mark or is he some other type of Downworlder,"Jace asked and Gazzy gave me a helpless look and I sighed, knowing I had to save the kid.

"He's a super hero Herondale it's not rocket science,"I replied smoothly using Jace's last name just to annoy him.

"One I go by Jace Lightwood and two what's a superhero,"he asked with puzzlement and now Iggy sighed.

"You Shadowhunters really need to get out more, superhero's are people who save people from things that put them in danger and usually have powers,"Iggy said with a roll of his blue glassy eyes.

"So are Alec and I superhero's since we save people,"Jace asked and Alec whacked him in the arm. "Ow what was that for?" Jace asked ruefully as he rubbed his arm.

"For asking a ridiculous question, use your head you idiot. We are not superhero's we are Shadowhunter's,"Alec replied.

"Well thank you for the piece of information that I already know, now can you please let the mundane bird people answer my question,"Jace shot back at Alec.

I rolled my eyes and Gazzy looked at Jace curiously but answered the Shadowhunter's boy question. "I guess you kind if are in a way, but not really since you guys don't really socialize with humans when superhero's do."

Jace gave Alec a superior grin and Akec just rolled his eyes and stood up. "We better be heading out,"Alec said and Jace stood up as well.

"Yeah we'll be back tomorrow to finish the Spider guy movie,"Jace said and with that he waltzed towards Clary's room probably to say goodbye to her before he turned in for the night.

Alec shook his head as he looked after him. "Sorry about his question for someone so smart you would think he would ask something more intelligent."

I just shrugged and Iggy snorted as we all waited for Jace to return. He came out of the hallway with Angel, Nudge, and Simon on his heels. "See you guys tomorrow. Come on Vampire don't just stand there,"Jace said as he reached the door and Simon muttered under his breath and left behind Alec.

"Well I'm going to hit the hay, what about you Gazzer,"Iggy asked.

Magnus had kicked everyone out of his apartment because Iggy turned his cat purple and tried to launch him through the air. Max and the Flock and I laughed for a good fifteen minutest about that. It was actually the thing that put every one in a better mood. "Yeah me too, night Fang night Iggy,"Gazzy said and we bumped fist just like we did every night.

I went into the kitchen that Jocelyn said we could help ourselves to the food and drink she had there. I opened up the bag the fairy, Melrion, gave me and took some of the weird looking substance out. It seemed to be a mixture of herbs and looked okay to eat and it smelt like pine needles and acorns. I got a glass from where Clary had told me they kept them and filled it with some water from the sink. I took some of the herbs and I got a bitter taste in my mouth, I quickly swallowed the herbs and went to throw the bag away and saw the trashcan. I decided as a thank you gift to Clary, Luke, and her mother I would take the trash out for them.

I grabbed the bag from the container they kept it in and I opened the back door. It was a peaceful evening, it was pitch black outside and all you could see was the moon and no stars because of all the light pollution. I walked down the steps blindly trying to guide myself to the trashcan. All of a sudden I was hit by this blinding force and sent flying into a wall. I gave a gasp of surprise and it took me a minute to recover. I kicked at my attacker but it was no use, they were already on me.

"Why isn't he passed out already,"a rough voice said.

"It's probably the bird DNA in him,"said another.

"Oh well I can fix that,"said the first boy and someone hit me as hard as they could in the head and I descended into darkness.

(Sebastian's POV)

I paced the room silently waiting for my vampire allies to bring back the bird boy. Fang I think is his name? I don't really know or care, as long as he leads Maximum to me. Maximum was the real prize, people told me the girl, Angel is more powerful but I don't need power. I need someone to lead my Endarken army into battle, all I needed to do was bend Maximum to my will and she'll be everything I need.

I sent my Endarken to retrieve the Daylighter Simon Lewis so that he'll bring my sister and brother right to my feet. I would have Clary, and I would make her love me and Jace take my orders. I will rule the world even if I have to burn it to the ground to get my way, and I'll start with the Shadowhunter's.

"Sebastian we have the bird boy,"the Vampires said as the two I sent held the tall bird boy.

I grinned. "Excellent work, just put him in the cage over there,"I gestured lazily to the cage I had set up in the middle of the room so I could put both the bird kid and the Daylighter in there together.

The vampires nodded and obediently followed my orders without question, just as they should. A few minutest later my Endarken warriors came with Simon knocked out, they didn't even have to ask me where to put him they already knew.

I smiled, I finally had you Clarissa Morgenstern. I would finally have everything I ever wanted an adoring sister, a obedient brother who just wanted to please, and a loving general who would lead my armies to victory in the war. I was no doubt going to win this and I will burn down the world and keep my enemies under lock and key. Just like my father wanted, I was going to make him proud.


	12. Where Are You Fang?

**Hey lolamay101 here, so I'm not dead (just if you were wondering) I have been really busy and I have not had time to update. Thanks for holding on though because there is more chapters coming your way since I just finished my Maximum Ride fanfic (which you should totally check out). Thank you for the review on my last chapter it was very much appreciated. I hope you like this one. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 12)

(Max's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly and I blinked in the sunlight coming in from the window. I sat up slowly and reached for Fang's hand but felt nothing but a cold spot on the couch. I sighed softly, he probably got up and didn't want to wake me. I swung my feet over the couch and my feet hit the cold carpet. I stood up and stretched my muscles with a yawn.

I looked around, I saw Iggy on the floor fast asleep with the Gasman who was snoring softly. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen and I saw that there was a cup filled with water and a packet of something next to it. I carefully and quietly and grabbed the packet. I just prayed it wasn't explosives because if someone drank them, well, they would be in deep deep sneakers.

I brought the packet up to my nose and got the scent of bitter herbs, I wrinkled my nose as I opened the bag. Inside were leaves I've never seen before and I was pretty educated on the outdoors so that concerned me. I would ask the Shadowhunters about the herbs later just in case there was something I needed to know.

"Mornin Max,"a voice said from behind me.

I turned around and I saw the Gasman who was rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Hey sweetie, have you seen Fang,"I asked since it wasn't like him just to skip out.

"No I just got up,"he said with a yawn and the girls piled in with Clary behind them.

After the girls came in Iggy, Dylan, and Total followed shortly after but still no Fang. I kept waiting for that familiar prickle behind my neck so I could yell at him to stop doing that. I waited for twenty minutest then twenty minutest turned to an hour and a hour turned to two until I finally got so worried that I had to go search for him.

I went out the back door and saw blood and I gasped. I felt my heart began to pound as I followed the trail of blood to a wall where trash was strung all around, and that's when I knew. Fang never went to bed last night. Fang didn't even get a chance to lay down because he was taken by force.

I felt tears come to my eyes, tears of rage and anger. Angel said he would be the first to die but that didn't mean that the power hungry mind reading brat was right. It couldn't, he was my right wing man. He wasn't going to die until I was.

(Fang's POV)

I blinked my eyes slowly and I awoke to the sight of the worst thing ever, a cage. Although bigger, I still couldn't stand in it and the floor was a cool metal. There was someone in there with me but I couldn't tell who since they were curled up in a ball. I looked out through the bars of the cage and noticed I was in a room with white walls and blue tile floor. Way to go whitecoats, way to add some color and get a little creative.

The mound I assumed was a person opened it's eyes and jumped up only to hit it's head on the cage ceiling. I recognized the person who was the mound he had dark hair and brown eyes and was kind of a nerd, it was Simon. "Where am I,"he asked and then he noticed me and hit his head on the ceiling again.

I put my hands up in the universal calm down symbol and he took in a shaky breath. "Fang's your name right,"Simon said and I nodded. "Where are we?"

I chuckled softly. "We're probably at the School."

Simon gave me a confused look. "You mean like where you go learn with irritable teachers and horrible cafeteria food?"

I rolled my eyes but a voice interjected into our conversation. "You're both wrong."

Out of the shadows came a boy a little older than me with blond hair and these black eyes that looked like a demons. He had this confident aurora to him that put me immediately on edge and made me distrust him. I looked over at Simon who had his eyes narrowed. "Sebastian."

The name triggered a memory in my brain, the Shadowhunters said this is the guy who's after Max. My eyes hardened but he ignored me as he focused on Simon. "Hello Daylighter, looking swell as always,"Sebastian taunted and Simon hissed at him, literally. With his fangs and everything. Any other time I would have laughed but since this was the guy the Shadowhunter's were so worried about I knew I had to take this seriously.

"And you must be one of Maximum's little bird friends,"Sebastian said turning to me.

"I ain't little,"I replied and I cursed myself for replying why couldn't I be strong and silent as I usually am.

Sebastian just smiled knowingly. "Of course not, you are quite large. I don't think we have ever had the fortune of meeting,"he said and Simon glared at him. "I'm Sebastian Morgenstern, Clary's and Jace's older brother I bet they have told you about me. If not, well you must have heard of me from the council,"he said a look of pride shone in his black eyes.

"Here we go,"Simon muttered and I smirked since I knew I was in for a long conversation about Sebastian and his great accomplishments.

"I am the son of the great Valentine Morgenstern and Lillth herself-"

"You're Jocelyn's son you moron,"Simon called at him and I gave him a look of disbelief.

Sebastian was supposed to be dangerous and had a temper of a bear. I don't care if it's Smokey the bear you're dealing with, you don't poke the bear. No matter what and you don't eat Max's cooking ever, two very good rules to live by.

"No I'm not, and Daylighter the only reason you're not dead is because Clary would never forgive me ifI killed her little vampire pet,"Sebastian replied.

"Then why am I here,"I wondered out loud and Sebastian grinned.

"You are bait for Maximum. I would bet money that she's your girlfriend and she would probably burn down the world for you,"he explained and I felt myself tense up.

"She'll never fall for it,"I said trying to sound bored.

Sebastian just laughed. "Oh I don't think you know your own girlfriend."


	13. Clary Gets Slammed

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is the next chapter. I would like to say thank you to everyone who's reading and have been sticking with me. Also a special thank you to the people who reviewed my chapters it's very much appreciated. So I know this is unlucky chapter 13 but I don't think it's actually that bad. Also I won't be able to update for a few days since I'll be out of town. I hope you like the chapter and keep reading. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 13)

(Clary's POV)

I felt my cellphone ring in my pocket and I pulled it out and saw that it was Jordan Kyle, Simon's protecter from prater lupus. I opened up my phone and put it up to my ear. "Hello?

"Clary, please tell me that Simon's with you. Please, please I'm begging you,"Jordan said his voice sounding frantic.

I felt myself getting nervous he's probably at his mom's or with Izzy. Right? "No Jordan what's the matter?"

"It seems that he's missing I've checked everywhere, the institute, the Hunter's moon, the coffee place you two like to go to, and I even checked Raphal's nest. Yes, he wanted to kill me, but that's besides the point,"Jordan rambled nervously.

"Okay calm down,"I said trying to remain calm myself. "I'll try Jace and see if I can maybe get him to help us, I'll call you after."

"Okay bye Clary,"Jordan said and then he hung up.

I heard the door slam open and I felt someone slam me against the wall. I let out a gasp of surprise and I saw Max looking me in the face with anger. "Where's Fang Shadowhunter girl. I don't know what you and your little Shadowhunter friends did but I want you to undo it,"she hissed and I felt myself tense up sense I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Whoa slow down there,"I said and she pushed me harder up against the wall her eyes full of anger and betrayal. "We didn't do anything."

She laughed in my face and I frowned. "Oh you didn't do anything huh? If I had a penny for every time I heard that one, I would be filthy rich and wouldn't be having this problem,"Max spat and my eyes narrowed.

"Slow down, so Fang's missing right,"I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"If one of my Flock wasn't missing we wouldn't be having this conversation like this,"she replied and I tried not to get annoyed with her sarcastic and annoying remarks.

"My friend's missing to, Simon. We need to slow down and think about this before we jump to conclusions,"I said and she let me off the wall slowly. "Let me call Jace, the Lightwoods, and Magnus and the Shadowhunter's will see what we can do."

Max laughed bitterly. "Oh no you don't,"she said and I cocked my head curiously. "One of my own's been taken so it's become a Max problem not just a Shadowhunter problem. So here's your choices, you can either let the Flock in or we'll force our way in and won't care about the destruction we make on the way,"Max finished and I looked into her deep brown eyes, she was serious.

Not only did I think the Flock was capable of total destruction I knew it. The Flock would tear up the whole entire state of New York looking for Fang. I couldn't let them in New York on there own that would be a recipe for disaster. "Okay just let me call Jace and we'll work it out,"I said and Max frowned but nodded.

I dialed Jace's number and he picked up on the third ring. "You rang,"he said and I rolled my eyes someone or Church must have put him in a sour mood.

"We have a problem,"I said and I could hear him smirk through the phone.

"I have a solution."

"Jace! Can you please not do that we have a serious situation,"I said and he snickered.

"Fine I'm serious what's going on?"

"Um...well Simon and Fang have been taken,"I said and there was silence on his end of the phone.

"Are you okay,"he asked anxiously.

"Besides my bruise from getting slammed into a wall,"I shot a look at Max who just shrugged. "I'm fine just get over here."

"I'm on my way, I'll get the others to,"he said and with that he clicked off.

I turned to Max who was talking to Iggy who had appeared while I was talking to Jace. Max cupped her hands around her mouth. "Flock! Front and center now!"

I heard the pounding of feet, Dylan was the first one to appear after him came Gazzy and Angel then Nudge and what seemed like an eternity later Total. Max looked at him and he looked at her without saying anything. "What took you so long dog breath."

Total glared at her with his little beady eyes. "Max, you do not understand what important event you interrupted."

She rolled her eyes. "And what important event did I interrupt?"

"I was in the middle of an Italian soap opera and they-"

"We don't need to hear about it,"Iggy interrupted and Max laughed under her breath when Total ruffled his feathers.

"Well then,"Total replied and trotted over to stand by Angel.

I heard the door open and turned around to see Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus coming towards our little group. Magnus looked at Max cooly and then at Iggy who he glared at I don't think he has forgiven him for the Chairman Meow incident. If he only did that to Church, that would have made Jace's day. "So bird girl do you have anything that belongs to Fang and he uses a lot,"Magnus asked and Max looked at him irritably.

"I've known the guy since forever I know where all his crap is,"Max replied and left to get the object.

"Here's Simon's gaming shirt,"I said handing Magnus his dungeons and dragons t-shirt that he let me borrow a week ago.

Magnus wrinkled his nose on taking the shirt. "I say we burn Samuel's shirt after we do the spell."

I rolled my eyes in an annoyed manner he never could remember Simon's name. "His name is Simon and I happen to like that shirt."

After I said that Jace came over and stood by me and he took his hand into mine. "We'll find him Clary, we always do,"Jace said trying to reassure me.

I sighed softly. "Jace I'm just worried about him, I don't want to see him get hurt."

Jace let go of my hand and put his arms around me and I saw Gazzy cover his eyes. "It's going to be okay Clary everything will be fine like always."

Before I could answer Nudge started talking. "Aw you guys are like a totally OTP couple! Are you going to get married? Are you going to have babies together? Oh, you guys should have a angel themed wedding! I could totally plan that out! With white balloons, streamers, and table clothes and a fourteen layer cake-"

"What's an OTP,"Jace interrupted her when he saw an opening.

"A one true pair! It like means you guys a perfect for each other,"Nudge said and she clapped her hands once to express her joy.

I hoped Max gets back soon because I don't know how much more of the Nudge channel I can take.


	14. Iggy Is A Devil Child

**Hey lolamay101 here, so I got back from my trip today and wrote this chapter for you guys. Thank you guys for reading and staying interested and a very special thank you to rose372928 who's been the only one to review so far (not that I'm complaining). Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 14)

(Max's POV)

I picked through Fang's backpack carefully, I was looking for one object in particular for Magnus to do the whole voodoo on. Fang's laptop. It was perfect, he couldn't even go a day without having to update his ridiculous blog which had things about me on it. It really bugged me that he was publicize our lives but maybe it would help us in the future. Then I would have to kick his teeth in for saying I told you so.

I finally found the laptop after looking through every part of his backpack. I got up from the floor and carried it out of the room where we were keeping our crap. I went into the living room where Nudge was talking up a storm and nobody was shutting her up. Iggy's the one who usually does that but I guess he was talking to Gazzy or something.

I made a loud whistling noise and twenty four eyes turned there attention on me. "I have the object,"I said and I held the laptop out to Magnus who took it.

"Thank you, now I need a map,"Magnus said and we all just stood there and looked at him. "Are you all just going to stare at me all day or are you going to get me a map."

Clary scampered off to go please his royal highness while the rest of us brought in a table for Magnus to do his thing on. Clary came back a few minutest later. "It took some hunting but I found a map that we could actually use."

"Good, spread it out there,"Magnus said pointing to the table and Clary obliged.

"Now everyone,"Magnus looked at Nudge, Iggy, and Jace. "Be quiet and we all know who I'm talking to."

"Well you looked directly at us."Jace replied and Magnus glared at him.

"Shut your mouth Shadowhunter."

Jace said something under his breath but he stopped talking so Magnus could get on with it. Magnus began chanting the spell and I watched the map anxiously as I waited for a lit up arrow to float in mid-air and point to where Fang is.

For several minutest nothing happened and when I was about to give up hope two dots appeared on the map. "There, there,"Clary cried and Magnus stopped chanting and looked at the map.

"It says they are in the middle of the ocean and I don't think Sebastian can breathe under water."

"You must of did the spell wrong then,"Iggy said and I had to hold back laughter.

Magnus glared at Iggy, and if looks could kill Iggy would be a crispy piece of bacon right now because Magnus would have burned him alive with his glare. "I have been doing this for a very long time devil child. I wouldn't have messed up on something as simple as this."

This time I could contain my laughter I was laughing so hard that there were tears coming out of my eyes. The Shadowhunter's were staring at me like I was crazy but I didn't care. I wasn't the only one laughing either the whole Flock was laughing except for Iggy who was red in the face. "I don't get it what's so funny,"Isabelle asked.

"He called Iggy a devil child, let's just say the shoe fits,"I replied and Iggy glared at me half heartedly.

"Love you to Max,"Iggy said.

"I was just kidding Ig,"I said and he smirked.

Magnus made an irritable noise. "Can we please focus people?"

"Aye aye captain,"Iggy replied giving Magnus a fake salute. This action made Jace crack up along with Nudge and Gazzy and the rest of us just rolled our eyes. That was such an Iggy comment.

Jace rubbed his hands together once he had grown calm. "Okay we now need to find out how to get across the ocean."

I smirked since this was the Flock's department, they did need our help after all. I'll accept Clary's apology for doubting us later right now I needed to focus. "Well the Flock and I can fly and you guys could always go by boat."

"So your saying we should jump on a cruise ship and get off when we see Fred and Sylvester,"Magnus asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Two things, 1. there names are Fang and Simon,"I said and I saw Clary give Magnus a pointed look. "And 2. a curse although would be nice, it's a little flashy."

"Flashy's my middle name sweetheart,"Magnus replied and I glared at him.

"Call me sweetheart again and I'll break every bone in your body,"I snarled and I saw genuine fear spark in Magnus' eyes.

"I'm so glad we can all get along,"Jace butted in with fake cheer in his voice.

Little did he know it was the only beginning of our adventure.

(Fang's POV)

"Okay I'm done now,"I said after awhile of sitting in the cage and looking at Simon who was really boring if you want to know. I was so tired of this crazy Shadowhunter game I was not going to be used as another piece of bait or an experiment again.

Simon looked at me like I was crazy. "Done with what,"he asked and I jumped to my knees.

"This,"I said and I grabbed the bars of the cage and began to shake them. "Come on you cowardly Shadowhunter let's have this out! I'm done being your caged bird."

Out of the shadows came one of my least favorite set of people to walk the earth, Jeb and Ari. Ari was grinning at me like a shark and Jeb was looking at me with sad eyes like I was something that was broken or a puppy that's been kicked.

Of course these two idiots were involved in my kidnapping because when are they not involved in the pain in my sad, miserable life? What I didn't get was how were they are involved with the whole Sebastian burn down the world escapade. "Fang, I'm so sorry you got caught in the middle of one of Maximum's messes,"Jeb said shaking his head and I glared at him.

"Save the crap for someone who cares,"I said and he looked at me with an even sadder look.

"Fang you must understand that Sebastian's plan must happen. The world must obliterated but you and the Flock shall survive,"Jeb said in his usually rant but this time he was talking about burning the world down.

"That's not going to happen,"I said and Jeb smiled with disappointment.

"I'm afraid it will,"he said and Ari grabbed my arm and pulled it through the bars of the cage.

I tried to pull away from him but I couldn't since he had me in a death grip and Ari had inhuman strength as did I. Jeb pulled a shot out of his lab coat and I went stone still. I felt memories of the school flash before my eyes, I saw myself being tortured, abused, and experimented on. As you can tell I have had a great childhood.

I had a serious phobia to needles ever since I could remember they made me want to stop breathing. There wasn't much I was afraid of but the things I was afraid of made me want to crap my pants. "This won't hurt a bit,"Jeb said and he shot me with the mystery substance.

Let's just say Jeb is such a liar.


	15. Magnus' Party Part 1

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is my next chapter. We have some drama in this one and be patient with me because I'm going out of town tomorrow and won't be able to update until Friday. Things are about to get interesting trust me, you're going to want to stick around. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 15)

(Isabelle's POV)

"Don't you find it fascinating,"Jace said out of the blue.

"Find what fascinating,"I asked as I went through my closet.

Jace and I were in my room trying to figure out away to get Simon and the bird boy, Fang, back in one piece. I was picking through my clothes trying to find something to wear for Magnus' party. I bet your wondering why we are having a party at a time like this. Well, because we need to know what's happening in the Downworld and if any of Sebastian's demons are behind this. "That those kids have wings and can see through the glamor."

I looked at him with a bored expression. "Not really, they're more like cursed then interesting."

Jace rolled his golden eyes from the spot on my bed. He was getting very close to my clothes which was not making me happy. Jace picked up one of my pieces of clothing and looked at it curiously, I went over and snatched the clothing out of his hand and thumped him on the head. "Ow Izzy,"he moaned. "What was that for?"

"Messing with my clothes,"I replied and Jace rolled his eyes.

"You already look like an old lady I don't think you need to look like even more of one,"Jace teased and I rolled my eyes.

"If anyone's an old lady it's you. You read books about languages for fun,"I replied and I could almost feel Jace's smirk.

"Well at least I am intelligent,"Jace shot back and I just ignored him and decided not to reply to him since we would be doing this all day otherwise.

(Max's POV)

"Ow! Nudge that hurt,"I complained and Nudge frowned.

"Sorry just your eyebrows are so hairy. And Magnus said you need to look nice and you need to wear a dress. Oh! I wonder what Clary's going to wear. I bet she'll look awesome and everything and-"

After she started to talk about Clary I tuned her out. Nudge had this tendency to ramble about everything about the person she was talking about she knew. Now if it was Fang, maybe then I would perk up my ears but otherwise no thanks.

We were going to Magnus' party to see if we could find out if the some Sebastian's demons were behind this. I wasn't so big on the dressing up part though since it required me to put on a pound of makeup and wear a dress. I just hoped that we would have a some what of a low key night.

"I'm done,"Nudge sang an hour later. "Go look at yourself Max! You look hot!"

I don't know how I felt about the whole hot comment but I did do as she asked. I went into Clary's bathroom and looked myself in the mirror, I was in a dark blue dress and my sun streaked hair was curled, I also had a lot of make up on that made my face pop out. I kind of liked it, but I would never tell Nudge that because then she would dress me up like this all the time.

"Thanks for your help Nudge,"I said and she grinned happily.

"It was so much fun! Now get out, I need to get ready. Oh, and I need a matching necklace to match my dress-"

I walked out of the room and shut the door, I was really glad that Nudge went shopping for dresses because otherwise I would have had to worn one of Clary's. No offense to Clary, but those clothes would never fit me in a thousand years I was just to tall, I was 5'9 and she was like 4'9.

I went into the living room where the boys were getting ready. Iggy and Gazzy were in suits with Gazzy with a red tie and Iggy with a blue one. Total had a bow tie on and Angel was in white dress that seat off her eyes. She was the first one to get ready so she was helping the boys.

"Max...you look beautiful,"a voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Dylan in a black suit with a white tie, and why is it that everything he wears makes him look like even more of a movie star? I mean, he didn't even have to try and he was handsome, it was infuriating. "Thank you,"I replied since I didn't know what else to say.

"I mean really, you look stunning. You don't even know how beautiful you are,"he said and I tensed up when he touched one of my curls. "You're beautiful without all this but Max. You are to good for this mess, you deserve better."

Okay now he was freaking me out, I backed away from him. "What do you mean,"I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Let me take you away from here. Let's leave and go somewhere just for tonight. We can forget about the Flock, Fang, and the Shadowhunter mess,"Dylan said and I wanted to scream at him to stop taking to stop saying these things.

"Dylan,"my voice came out shaky and weak. "The love of my life is messing and I am under a tremendous amount of pressure, I can't."

He shook his head, it didn't look like he was ready to give up yet. "Max you're way to good for the love of your life. You need someone to be there for you and he never is. I didn't runaway from you ever, and he has twice. I was made for you! I want to be with you, he doesn't. How do you know he didn't run off again-"

I cut him off by slapping him in the face, I was so mad. "How dare you talk about Fang like that! And you want me to go away with you? What gave you this brilliant urge to bring up the whole 'I'm made for you Max' anyway?"I asked him and he looked down at his feet. "I do not feel the same way about you and you need to move on! You're a great guy Dylan, you need to find someone else."

Before he could reply I left the room and tears began to run down my face. I tried to stop them since if I didn't that meant Nudge would have to redo my make-up. At times like these I really needed my best friend, and now I really really missed him.

(Clary's POV)

I was in Isabelle's room so she could help me get ready for Magnus' party. I was wearing the dress Luke's sister said I could back in Idris and I have kept it. I already had the dress on Isabelle was just doing my hair and make up. "There we go, I'm done,"she announced.

"Thanks Izzy,"I said as I went over to a mirror and looked in it.

My dress was a white color with little sequins all over it. It made my eyes look so much greener and my hair really stand out. "Any time Clary,"Isabelle replied happily.

Isabelle was in a black, short dress that made her look absolutely beautiful. She also had these four inch heels on that made me feel even smaller than usual, I was in white flats to so that didn't help me any.

I exited Isabelle's room after thanking her one more time and I went to Jace's to see if he needed any help with anything. I knocked on his door and he opened it. Jace looked great he was in a black suit and had on a gold tie that was the same color as his eyes. "You look beautiful Clary,"he said moving out of the way to let me in the room.

"Thank you,"I said and I got on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

He kissed me back and he smelt clean, like always. I felt myself heat up as he grabbed my hair and moved it out of the way. He started to trace kisses down my neck and I groaned in pleasure. "Jace we can't do this right now,"I muttered and he pulled back a little and smirked at me.

"Why not,"he asked pulling me into his embrace. "Why can't we start the party early?"

"Because we have to be professional,"I replied weakly.

"I am being professional,"Jace said nuzzling my neck.

"You know what I mean,"I said. "We have a lot of people to protect, and-"

He cut me off with a kiss he laid me down on the bed in my nice dress. He bit the bottom of my lip and I let out a moan of pleasure as he put his lips on mine again. Our tongues intertwined and he pushed into me and he ran his hand over my curves. "How's this for professional,"he asked proudly.

"Okay, but not exactly perfect,"I replied playfully.

"Oh,"he said huskily and before he could do anything the door slammed open.

Alec stormed in looking really frustrated. "Jace Lightwood, I have been knocking for five minutest and,"his voice trailed off at the sight of me and Jace on the bed and I felt myself grow red with embarrassment.

Jace got off of me and I sat up. "Come on you guys! Could you two not do that now, how about when I'm staying at Magnus' so Izzy can break this up,"Alec complained and Jace shrugged his shoulders while I just sat there as red as a tomato.

"It just happened,"Jace replied casually like this was just as normal as brushing our teeth.

"Yeah, well don't let it happen while I'm here,"Alec replied and Jace smirked at me.

I can't believe that Alec caught us! That sounds bad but I still can't believe it. The one who I thought would catch us was Isabelle. "I can't make any promises,"Jace said and Alec made a face.

"Moving on,"Alec said quickly. "We got go pick up the Flock and we don't want to be late."

"Of course,"Jace said and he held his out his arm to me. "Looks like I'm the lucky guy who gets to take you to a party."

"And I'm the lucky girl who gets to go with you,"I said with a smile and Alec tapped his foot impatiently by the door.

"Okay we get it you guys are both lucky can we go now,"Alec asked and Jace smiled.

"Only if your ready Alec."

Alec muttered something under his breath and left the room and Jace held the door open for me and I walked through it. Jace took my arm again and we began to walk out of the institute but then someone yelled,"Wait!"

We turned around and saw Isabelle holding a camera. "I need a picture of you two,"she said.

"When did you learn how to use a camera,"Jace asked with an amused expression on his face which Isabelle ignored.

"Simon's been teaching me and I take good pictures Jace,"Isabelle said and I smiled.

"Come on Jace let's take a picture for Izzy,"I said and he sighed.

"Well okay, but make sure you capture my good looks Isabelle,"Jace said sternly and Izzy and I both rolled our eyes.

"Whatever Jace,"she said. "Okay both of you get on the top stair step there,"Isabelle commanded pointing to the entry way.

Jace and I climbed up to the top step. "Isabelle please move this along,"Alec called impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue,"Isabelle called not turning around, she kept her attention on me and Jace.

"Now Jace put your hands on Clary's waist,"she commanded and Jace obliged. "And Clary put your hands over Jace's."I did as she asked. "Now look at the camera and smile."

Jace and I both followed her instructions and she took a few pictures of us. "Okay I'm done,"Izzy said and she went to go stand by Alec.

"You ready,"Jace asked and I nodded. "Let's go party."


	16. Magnus' Party Part 2

**Hey lolamay101 here, so I'm finally back from being out of town and I pounded out this chapter. They should becoming out more frequently now that I'm back. Thank you for all the reviews they are very much appreciated and they put a smile on my face. I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 16)

(Max's POV)

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I headed back to the living room. I can't believe that Dylan had the nerve to start talking about Fang that way. How could he? I loved Fang not him, I have made it clear over and over again but apparently the idiot couldn't take a hint.

When I got in the living room there was the sound of someone knocking on the door. Dylan, who was sulking by the window, went to answer it. A few moments later all of the Shadowhunter's were in the living room. Alec was in a suit with a blue tie and Jace was in suit with a gold one which made his eyes glow. Isabelle was in a short black dress with high heels and Clary was in an elegant white dress with sequins with flats. Shadow hunters really could clean up good.

Jace came towards me a mischievous smirk on his face. "Max I didn't know you could look so..."Jace trailed off.

I glared at him. "Be careful what you say next otherwise I'll have to shut you up."

Isabelle came up to me with Clary on her tail, Alec was in a conversation with Iggy while Nudge, Angel, Total, and Dylan milled around the room. "Are you ready to go,"Clary asked me.

I nodded, although I wasn't big on this whole demon birthday party idea but if I wanted to find Fang, I was going to have put my big girls pants on and suck it up. "If you are then yes."

Isabelle smiled,"As long as you guys stay away from the bar and blue drinks you'll be fine."

I raised my eyebrows at the blue drink part but decided not to press it since that might be a Shadowhunter thing. "Flock,"I called and all of the Flock's eyes turned to me. I felt Dylan's eyes on me but I ignored him since I didn't have anything to say to him. "Let's go,"I said and Gazzy scrambled to the door barreling through Nudge and Angel.

"Gazzy,"Angel complained her little arms crossing over her chest.

"Gazzy! You wrinkled my dress!"Nudge cried looking down at her pink dress and black boots.

"Sorry! I am just excited to go and party,"Gazzy cried happily and I rolled my eyes, now was a good time to lay down the rules.

I moved Gazzy and opened up the door. "Okay gang listen here's the rules,"I started and Iggy and Gazzy groaned. "No bombs, alcohol, or messing with demons or anything else,"I said looking at Iggy and Gazzy.

"Sure Max, but you can't get frisky with those dangerous demons either,"Iggy replied and the room irrupted with laughter. Of course Iggy had to make a joke.

"Just get out,"I replied and Iggy smirked and waltzed out the door with the Gasman right behind him.

"Your wish is my command,"Jace said and Clary shot me an apologetic look as she followed him out the door.

The last one out the door was Dylan who's blue eyes never left my body. I closed the door and acted oblivious to his stare. I quickly caught up to Clary who was leading to Magnus' party. Who I was really worried about was Iggy, I knew Magnus didn't like him so he had to watch it.

We got to Magnus' without any delay, we were now standing on his doorstep waiting for him to open up and let us in. Magnus opened the door, he was in a midnight blue suit and had a black sparkly bow tie on, he looked ridiculous. "Do come in,"he said motioning to us and his eyes landed on Alec. "And Alec darling you look extremely handsome."

Alec gave him a small smile, I guessed they were a couple but I wasn't for sure. I looked over at Iggy who had a small smile on his face like he was going to make a joke. I quickly went over to him and grabbed him by the edge of his shirt on the right side. "Don't you dare say anything because if you do you will not like the outcome. Understand Iggy?"

Iggy nodded, but I knew I was still going to have to watch him. I peeled my eyes off of Iggy and my mind and music began to flood like a tidal wave into my ears. Magnus' warehouse had been turned into a swanky looking club with a bar (Izzy said not to go over there) a section with couches and a huge dance floor.

There was also all types of creatures there. I recognized the faries with there pointy ears and nature attire. Then there was the demons, they all had different types of skin and looks. Some had fangs dripping with poison, some were a golden color with orange eyes, and some were almost normal looking.

"Max,"a voice called. I turned around to see Angel and Clary standing behind me with a boy who looked about fourteen years old. He had latino skin and had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked like a church choir boy, like he had this very religious vibe to him.

"Max,"Clary started. "This is Raphael Santiago, the head of the Manhattan vampire clan and a council member."

Raphael looked at me eagerly, you know how white coats look at you? Well that's how Raphael was looking at me and it was making nervous. "So you are the famous Maximum Ride? I have heard a lot about you and your winged friends. I just wonder if you look as good as you taste."

I glared at him and Clary did to. "Raphael, Max and the Flock are off limits. So are you going to be helpful or not?"

"Si`, I know and yes I will help, for a price,"Raphael said looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Name it blood sucker."

Raphael smiled. "A pint of your blood and I will tell you all that I know."

I froze, I hate getting my blood drawn because it involved needles but I knew Fang would do it for me so I will do it for him. "Done,"I said and Clary sighed while Angel looked from one of us to the next.

"Excellent,"Raphael said.

(Jace's POV)

It was hard not to reach for the serpath blade in my dress shoe, I was surrounded by demons. The enemy I hunted every single day, the ones I worked so hard to defeat, and now I was partying with them. The only reason I was doing this was because I wanted to help Clary find Simon and hunt down Sebastian who may or may not be behind this.

Speaking of Clary, here she comes, bounding up to me with a worried expression. "What's wrong,"I asked her.

Clary took a deep breath and then began to speak. "Max made a deal with Raphael. A pint of her blood for information,"she said and I felt myself tense. Raphael was not the most trusting individual and has double crossed us on more then one occasion. "But he wants to do it with only Max and no one else so I can't be around."

I enveloped her into my arms and bent down so that I could talk into her ear. "It's going to be okay,"I said in a low voice that only she could hear. "Max's is a good fighter, Raphael won't be able to get anything on her,"I said and she nodded. "Now let's stop worrying and dance."

She looked at me dubiously. "Jace I-"

I made a disapproving noise. "Come on it'll take your mind off it."

Clary sighed. "Fine one dance, that's it. Got it Jace Herondale?"

I smiled at how she used my last name. "Got it."

(Max's POV)

I was in a private room with Raphael, so we could have our chat and I could pay him in blood. "What do you know,"I asked and he gave me an amused smile.

"About what?"

I gave him an annoyed look, I was not in the mood to play games. I wanted to find out where Fang was and how I could get him back. "What do you know about my friend, Fang's, disappearance."

Raphael licked his lips hungrily and I shudder at the thought of what was going to happen at the end of this. "Oh that,"he said nonchalantly. "Well I know Sebastian Morgenstern is behind the whole kidnapping thing."

I felt myself tense up, this was the crazy Shadowhunter who wanted me for some reason. "Go on,"I said.

"But he was not acting alone,"Raphael paused for effect. "A organization called the School was involved and a guy named Gunther Hagen was involved."

Oh crap, not only was I going to have to save the world from one phsyco I was going to have to save it from a whole other group of crazies. And I had to deal with Dr. Haagen-Dazs again, I thought the guy had died jumping out of that airplane but apparently not.

"Sebastian's plan to burn the world down had some takers,"Raphael continued on. "In my personal opinion someone should of killed the boy as a baby to keep him from ending up like a crazy person but-"

"That's not what I want to know, I don't want to know how crazy Sebastian is,"I said interrupting Raphael mid-sentence. "I want to know about Fang."

Raphael smiled. "Of course you do. What I know is that he's being kept somewhere underground that has magic."

I nodded intently letting this settle into my mind. "Now that's all I know,"Raphael said breaking into a wolflike smile. "Pay up."

And pay up I did, it was an experience that I would never forget.


	17. It's Sharing Time Fang!

**Hey lolamay101 here, so we are at chapter 17! I am so thankful for those who have stuck with me and those who are just joining me well you guys just keep on reading. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 17)

(Fang's POV)

I was so weak, I couldn't even walk. Jeb has taken the opportunity to experiment on me. The experiments he did on me were so painful that I couldn't even open my mouth or lift a finger without feeling pain. I was just glad Max wasn't here, it would tear me up if she was going through the same thing. I knew she was strong but no one was invincible not even Maximum Ride.

Right now I was on the floor of the cage I was in with Simon. Simon was kind of freaking out and I have noticed when he freaks out he pulls a Nudge, he never shuts up. I have learn more about video games and manga then I have ever wanted to know. "Did you know that Dungeons and Dragons is a lot like my life,"Simon asked.

I wanted to bang my head against a wall this was the tenth time we've had this conversation. I was so tired of the, poor me crap. He was not the only one having issues, he wasn't even experimented on because Jeb could care less about him. "Sure,"I croaked, my voice came out all scratchy and deeper then usual.

"Really,"Simon asked his brown eyes were wide in curiosity. "Wait a minute, I feel like we've had this conversation before."

I rolled my eyes and pulled myself into a sitting position even though it took all my effort. If I was exhausted it would keep Jeb off my back on the physical tests. "That's because we have,"I replied and Simon's face lit up in recognition.

"Oh yeah we did,"Simon said looking a little guilty. "Well why don't you tell me about yourself."

I raised my eyebrows at him, so since we were caged together that meant we had to get personal? Was life really like the movies? Well kids, just so you know, it's not. If life was a movie I would be in a two story house and have a younger or older sibling and two parents. My girlfriend (Max) would live next door to me with her younger sister or brother and our friends would be the Flock and Simon's gang. That's how a movie works, if this is a movie. Well it's pretty screwed up.

I knew I had to tell him something to get him to shut up for awhile so I racked my brain for something to say that wasn't to personal but would keep him happy. "I like the color black,"I said and Simon's eyes lit up.

"Oh really! I had no idea, it's just on everything you own,"he said in a high girly voice and then he returned to his normal tone. "Come on man, give us something else to think about except how miserable we are."

"I've eaten out of dumpsters before,"I said and he bursted out laughing.

"That's comedy gold there,"Simon said, he was laughing so hard that there were tears coming out of his eyes. I was confused how did this crazy vampire think this was funny. But then again he was a vampire so that's probably why. "Seriously dude, that was awesome."

"I don't get it,"I said and Simon took a deep breath so he could himself together.

"You just dropped that comment randomly, it was the best thing I have heard this whole time here. Seriously you should consider becoming a comedian,"Simon cried cheerfully and I smiled sheepishly.

"I'll think about it,"was all that I said.

(Max's POV)

"Max get me a bucket,"Iggy yelled through the door of Clary's bedroom.

It was the day after Magnus' extravagant party, and of course Iggy had not listened to my rules and had gotten drunk. Iggy had got so drunk that me and Jace had to carry him home because he wouldn't wake up. Right now he was in Clary's room laying down because his stomach hurt so much.

"Angel bring me a bucket,"I bellowed and a few seconds later I saw a head full of blonde curls.

Angel had a blue bucket in her hand with a white handle, she held it out to me. "Thanks sweetie,"I said taking the bucket and placing a kiss on her head.

"Your welcome Max,"she chirped and she skipped off a gleeful expression on her face.

I opened Clary's door with a deep breath and I saw Iggy sitting up on the bed clutching his stomach in obvious pain. His sightless blue eyes were full of tears and he looked like he was about to puke. I quickly rushed over with the bucket.

Iggy took the bucket and once it hit his hand he through up in it, his puke coming out a nasty grey color. "Thank you,"Iggy groaned. "Why did I have to drink that margarita?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why didn't you listen to Max is what you should be asking yourself."

"Talking about yourself in third person, wow, clever,"Iggy said and he began to retch his guts up again.

I looked at him in annoyance. "At least I didn't go and get myself so drunk that I knocked myself out."

"Touché,"Iggy replied wiping his mouth.

"Just don't throw up on the sheets, because if you do you'll be washing them,"I said and Iggy gave me his signature salute.

"Aye aye Captain Maximum,"Iggy replied and I made a noise of annoyance at how he used my full name.

I pulled up a chair next to his bed so I could keep him company through his hangover. I really hated that Iggy decided it would be a genius idea to get himself drunk because it wasn't. I just worried about him, that's all. "Please Ig, never get drunk again,"I begged him.

"Don't worry, if I see another margarita it's be to soon,"Iggy groaned and I laughed softly.

"You won't until your 21,"I replied.

Iggy nodded,"How are you doing?"

I did not expect that to come out of Iggy's mouth next. He doesn't usually ask things like that. "I'm okay, why?"

"Just I know you maybe having a hard time with the whole where's Fang. But I have your back on this,"Iggy said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Is there someone who doesn't,"I asked and Iggy looked down at the bed.

"Well Angel, thinks you should let Sebastian keep Fang and move on to bigger problems."

My heart literally stopped, I couldn't believe my ears. Of course Angel and I had our whole controversy on leadership but I thought even she would have me back on this. Fang is a part of my Flock and hers how could she not want me to search and seek him out. "Well it doesn't matter,"I said shortly. "Angel is not the leader of the Flock I am so what I say goes,"I finished and Iggy smiled.

"Somehow I knew that bossy Max was going to come pay me a visit."

And the moments over and everything will be returning to as normal as things get once I bring Fang back home to us.


	18. Sebastian And The Bird Kid

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is the next chapter. We finally get some Sebastian action! Anyway thank you to everyone who's reviewed and is reading. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 18)

(Fang's POV)

I took a sharp left as I sprinted through the maze that Jeb and the Whitecoats were making me run through. I was both mentally and physically exhausted but I had to keep or otherwise the trigger happy whitecoat would shock me. I saw the ending to the maze and I sprinted towards it, when I got out of the maze I collapsed since I did not have the strength to stand.

I laid there looking up at the ceiling thinking about Max, she was the little thing I was holding onto. The only reason I haven't tried to stop breathing was because of her. I could not do that to her after I've left her so many times I need to be there.

I saw a shadow standing over me and I looked up to see a beefy man in a white coat, he was starting to grow bald and his eyebrows were big and bushy. He also had a mustache that every time he moved his nose it moved with it. "Get up,"he growled at me but I was to tired to stand so I just laid there breathing, hoping that he might stop trying.

"I said get up! I know you probably don't have a very high I.Q but even the dumbest experiments can understand this command,"the Whitecoat said in his whiny voice that sounded like nails scraping on a chalk board.

"Let me rest, I am tired,"I replied weakly and the Whitecoat turned a red color.

He drew his foot back and kicked me in the side as hard as he could, I felt pain go through my body in waves but it was nothing compared to say Max's kick or an Eraser's. "I don't care if your tired. I gave you an order and you must obey!"

"Do I look like a robot to you,"I asked him closing my eyes, waiting for the kick to come.

It didn't though which surprised me so I opened my eyes to the Whitecoat conversing with no other then the craziest Shadowhunter and probably human being on the planet, Sebastian. I watched them converse for a minute but then Sebastian got the Whitecoat to leave and all the other ones, even Jeb and Ari.

I just sat there trying to keep my cool, I did not want to start freaking out otherwise I would be in trouble. I could not show weakness to this guy or else he exploit it in every way possible to bring me misery. "So are you just going to lay there or are you going to sit up and talk to me like a big boy,"Sebastian asked and I snorted, I wasn't the one who was throwing the tantrum since my Daddy didn't win the Mortal War. Or at least that's what Jace told me before I left but who knows if he's right or not.

"I don't associate with sociopaths,"I said numbly and Sebastian laughed.

"Well you're going to now,"he said and I felt myself go flying into the nearest wall.

How did he do that? He's not magical, and he's not Magnus. I really didn't understand the Shadowhunter's world. I sat up leaning on the wall as I held my side in pain as I tried to figure out how he did that. "Now that I have your attention I can speak to you about Maximum,"he said and I groaned. "What is her most fatal weakness?"

I laughed,"I will never tell you anything. Even if you threaten to kill me."

Sebastian frowned thoughtfully. "I've never thought of you as loyal but that will all change soon once your girlfriend gets here."

"If you touch her, I will kill you,"I said my voice growing quiet and threatening.

Sebastian just shook his head ignoring my threat. "She will no longer be a concern of yours I'm afraid. The thing is that she'll belong to me, and you will belong to her. Maximum Ride will be mine and you will be the thing she drags behind to do whatever with. You are nothing, just remember that,"Sebastian said.

"I maybe nothing to you, but I am something to her,"I said my obsidian eyes meeting his demon black ones.

He kneeled down to my level and grabbed my chin, just like the whitecoats would do. "I wouldn't talk to your superior like that,"he said and he let me chin go. He raised his hands and flung them towards the wall across the room and me with them.

My face hit the wall and blood filled my mouth, when I hit the floor I spat out a tooth. "Poor little bird, are you hurt?" Sebastian asked in fake concern.

I just gave him a bloody grin. "I'm just peachy."

Sebastian pulled out a long whip from his belt loop that I just noticed he had. He pulled the whip back towards my face. I put my hands up to protect myself and I felt the whip hit them hard, it felt so horrible and painful but I didn't cry or scream out in pain.

"I told you not to talk back,"Sebastian said as he flung me off of the wall making my back be exposed.

He took his whip back and as hard as he could hit it onto my back. This time I did let out a scream because it hurt so much and he just laughed. He repeated this movement over and over again and by the time he was done I had tears running down my cheeks and blood all over me.

Sebastian started to drag me by the feet and I felt new tears spring into my eyes because he was running over where he had so brutally whipped me. He drug me all the way back to where Simon was sitting in the cage we shared, he opened the door and flung me in. "I hope you've learned something today,"Sebastian said and he slammed the door.

Once he was gone Simon quickly came over to me. "Fang are you okay,"he asked me and I groaned.

"Do I look okay,"I asked and Simon smirked.

"Yes you just looked like you came from a modeling gig,"he said and I rolled my eyes and winced at the pain of my back. "What did Sebastian do to you?"

"He whipped me,"I said and Simon's mouth formed an o and his eyes became huge.

"He what?"

"He whipped me because I refused to give in to him,"I muttered and Simon shook his head.

"What's wrong with crazy people these days, they think whipping is going to do them wonders,"he said and I laughed softly even though the joke wasn't even funny.


	19. Angel And Jace Have A Heart To Heart

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is the next chapter. I had fun writing this one because, well you'll see. Anyway thanks for the reviews and everything and I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 19)

(Jace's POV)

The Flock, Clary, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, and I were crowded into Clary's living room for a meeting on where should we go next with the information we have inquired. The thing that was making I think all the Shadowhunters/Warlocks and even a couple of the Flock members uncomfortable was the tension surrounding Max, Angel, and Dylan. Max seemed like she wanted to flee the room while Dylan looked like he wanted to take her out and well... and Angel looked like she had something to say.

Alec coughed nervously which got everyone's attention, I slid my hand into Clary's since she will probably need my support through this whole meeting thing. "So shall we get started, does anyone want to start off?"

As I predicted Angel raised her hand first and Alec called on her like we were in some mundane school. I wanted to laugh but the room was tense I didn't want to start something before we discussed the issue of the bird boy and the vampire.

"Well I want to start off by saying this,"Angel began and out of the corner of my eye I saw Max tense up but I had no idea why. "We each have lost someone very important to us and who we love very much. These people we have grown up with and we have special bonds with. But there's always something that stands in the way. There's always something that keeps us from being happy with them, it makes them a hazard to the group and weak."Angel continued and I had to push Clary down to keep her from attacking the little blonde girl. I could also see Iggy restraining Max from doing the same. "That's why I say we stop looking for them and let them be. Sebastian is using them to get to you and I say we should leave them alone."

I could no longer restrain Clary she was on her feet and her green eyes were blazing. I've seen her angry, upset, and sad but I've never seen her furious or in a mood of pure hate. "First of all Simon is not hazard and never has been or never will be and second you can give up, but the rest of us are going to keep searching for him even if you're not there,"Clary snarled and I jumped up from my seat on the couch and I grabbed her and put my arms around her small shoulders.

"It's okay Clary, she's just a little girl. That's her opinion which doesn't mean as even ninety percent as much as yours or Alec's or any of our friends,"I assured her and she sat down beside me and leaned into me as I held her.

"You're right Jace,"she said snuggling closer to me and I kissed her forehead and I looked up to see Max glaring down at Angel.

"Okay looky here missy,"Max started her eyes full of anger. "Fang is a part of this Flock and when you went missing we didn't stop searching until we found you. He is not a hazard and he has saved your life more times then I care to count,"Max snarled and Angel shook her head at Max a sad look on her face.

Who did this girl think she is? She's only seven years old and she acts like she's the queen of everything. "Max that was a different time and place. I also wasn't a danger to the Flock like Fang is."

Okay now I had enough, even though I could be harsh, cold, and mean I didn't turn my back on my friends or family. I let go of Clary's hand and I went over and kneeled down to Angel's level. It was time I gave her some heart to heart, Jace Lightwood style or Herondale I still haven't decided which last name I'm going to use.

"Look sweetie,"I started and I felt all eyes on me. "I'm not going to talk to you like a little kid since you don't act like one. I'm going to give this to you straight, okay?"I asked her and she nodded. "You don't give up on family or your friends ever. No matter what they are your kin, for example Alec,"I said gesturing to Alec who was looking at me in disbelief. "Is my parabatai, it means we are closer then brothers we are warriors who fight together till the very end. I would never give up on him even if he was almost dead I'd still try to save him,"I finished and Angel looked at me doubtfully.

"That maybe how it works for Shadowhunters but for everyone else that's not how it works,"she stated and I just shrugged and went and sat back next to Clary.

"Wow Jace I didn't know you had that in you,"she stated and I smirked.

"I'm just awesome like that,"I said and she rolled her and refocused her attention on Max and Angel.

"What I was saying before is that Fang doesn't have much time left. He's going to be the first to die and you'll step aside and I will be leader,"Angel said and I could feel the anger and frustration coming off Max in powerful waves.

"Not this crap again,"Max groaned and out of the corner of my eye I saw Izzy and Alec share a look. A look that said that they couldn't believe that this was happening. "Angel, for one thing you need to stop saying Fang is going to die soon because he's not, not while I'm still alive and kicking. And two we've been through this,"Max started and I could see the Gasman hiding behind Iggy with Total in his arms and Nudge hiding behind Dylan who just looked a little nervous since Max looked like she was about to blow up. "I am the leader of this Flock, the heavy weight champ. I am the one in charge I have kept us alive for years. I have kept us fed, somewhat clean, and not completely miserable. I have kept us for the most part together so unless you have something that makes a better argument I suggest you back off with your tail between your legs."

I sucked in a small breath, that was very intense to watch. Max was laying down the law and Angel was acting like a little brat through the whole thing. I could tell the first time I met the Flock and talked with them, that without Max they would be nowhere. She was the key to the Flock safety and success she was the one who had it the most together out of all of them.

"I agree with Angel,"a voice spoke up, it was Dylan. "All the things she is saying are true and you know it Max. Fang is a lost cause and so is Simon."

"Simon is not a lost cause,"Isabelle snarled, finally speaking up for the first time through this whole thing. "He is a survivor, he will be okay and I am going to find him with your help or not,"Isabelle huffed and Alec put a protective arm around his little sister that she tried to shrug off.

"Well I'll help you search all over creation for you but I'm not holding my breath for either of them,"Dylan said and Angel nodded in agreement.

Magnus cleared his throat. "Well now that we have some sort of a game plan let's split up and get to work on researching and looking."

"Alright then let's get into pairs, preferably one Shadowhunter with one bird kid,"Max said and she looked over at Angel and Dylan. "Why don't you two work together since you seem so in sync on everything."

Angel smiled,"Fine by me."


	20. Ari's The Messenger Dog Boy

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is my next chapter. I want to know what you guys think of the story so far and if there's anything you like or don't or stuff you think I should get rid of or suggestions I'm always open to them so don't be afraid to review I don't bite. Thanks for taking out of your day to read my story it means a lot. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 20)

(Max's POV)

All I could feel was blinding rage and betrayal I couldn't believe that Angel had the nerve to say that. I couldn't believe she brought up the whole make me your leader thing. I thought we had all worked it out and decided that I, Maximum Ride, was the best fit to be the leader of The Flock.

I had partnered up with Jace since we were going over battle strategy and I was probably the best fighter and strategist out of the Flock and he was the champ out of the Shadowhunters. We had decided that since Clary's house was so crowded that we would go to a coffee place that Clary likes and is never crowded to do our business. Also, it was probably better that I wasn't in the same room or even building as Angel and Dylan because otherwise I would probably blow up.

"Earth to Max, Max do you copy,"Jace asked snapping me out of my daze.

"Sorry,"I muttered. "What were you saying again,"I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

Jace laughed. "It's fine, it just looks like you took a trip to another dimension."

"Yeah, it's called the dimension of migraines,"I replied and Jace smirked.

Jace was actually not a bad guy, he had a great sense of humor and was actually smart. I could definitely see what Clary saw in him. "Moving on,"he said. "I was saying that with Sebastian everything is like it's upside down like that mundane film with the girl falling into a hole."

"You mean Alice and Wonderland,"I supplied and his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Yes exactly, Sebastian has a very twisted view on the world and I think we should exploit it,"Jace continued and I nodded to show I was listening. "Once we find were he's holed up, I think you, Clary, and I should draw him out since we are wanted by him. The others can wait nearby and I can give them a signal to help us attack him. You could free Fang and Simon while Clary covers your back,"Jace finished and I frowned as I began to dissect the plan.

The plan wasn't bad it just relied on Sebastian a lot. "But how would we exploit his whole Alice and Wonderland reality,"I asked and he smiled grimly.

"We're going to pretend to go along with everything he wants and when he wants us to prove our loyalty we'll turn on him and free Fang and blood sucker and run like hell,"Jace finished but I still had doubts.

"But what if he has us at gun point or knife point and wants us to prove our loyalty,"I asked and Jace took a swig of his coffee.

"Well we might have to prove our loyalty but what is it you mundanes say? Fake it till you make it? I saw that on a T.V show Clary made me watch with her,"Jace said and I snorted.

"And if that doesn't work?"I asked and he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Then we fight it out and hope that we catch him off guard,"Jace replied simply and I shook my head, since with the Flock's luck that's whats going to happen.

Jace and I talked for a little while and then we left the coffee shop. When we got outside we heard a scream, Jace and I shared a look and we ran towards the noise. It came from an alley right by the coffee shop. "Stay close,"Jace said to me and I nodded in understanding.

We stopped right outside the alley, I looked in it and I groaned I knew this creature well. But what I didn't know was why it was cornering a small girl, she couldn't have been more then twelve years old. "Leave me alone,"she shouted at the creature.

The creature was very wolflike and angry, it was an Eraser. Wasting no time I went into the alley with Jace protesting behind me. "Hey ugly,"I said and the Eraser turned it's ugly head to look at me. "Pick on someone your own size,"I said taking a swing at the Eraser.

"Gabriel,"Jace called to the blade in his hand it lit up.

"Those won't work on them, you'll need to fight with your hands,"I called and Jace put his blade down.

I circled the Eraser and out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl staring at me with round blue eyes. "Go on! Get out of here,"I said lunging at the Eraser.

The Eraser pulled his claws out and swatted them at my face, I quickly took a small step back so I did not get a nasty scar. Jace pulled the Eraser's tail and it gave a howl of pain when we began to beat the crap out of it. We knocked the Eraser out fairly quickly and I was relieved that it was the only one or so I thought.

I saw Jace gaping at me and I turned around to see about ten more Erasers, and at the head of pack was none other then my brother, Ari. "Hello sis,"he said grinning. "I have a message from Dad and Jace a message from Sebastian for you,"Ari said proudly.

"Well then spill it dog boy,"I snarled and Ari rolled his eyes.

"All in good time,"Ari replied and I felt Jace tense up beside me, we both knew that we were the underdogs in this situation. We were completely out numbered.

"Just tell us the message,"Jace growled and Ari pouted since Jace decided to spoil his fun.

"Fine if you want to suck the fun out of everything, Jace Herondale,"Ari said with a sigh and Jace sucked in a breath. "Sebastian message to you Jace is; catch me if you can. He also said to tell you that if you, Clary, and sister dearest don't find him in a weeks time then he will kill Simon or turn him he hasn't decided yet,"Ari said and I could tell Jace wanted to punch a wall.

"And what is Jeb's message,"I asked Ari.

"His message to you is that Fang's life is in your hands,"Ari said and I groaned, it sounded like some crap the voice would make up.

"Well it's been fun but we have to go,"Ari said and with that he opened up his wings and so did the other Eraser and they took off.

After they left Jace looked at me with a frown. "Well that went well."


	21. It's The Circle Of Life Alec

**Hey lolamay101 here, so it's been awhile but life is busy so I write in the moments I can. I hope you guys like the chapter and thanks for reading. Enjoy!C lolamay101**

(Chapter 21)

(Clary's POV)

I was working with Iggy, the blind boy, on what should we pack and where and how would we get there when the door burst open. Max and Jace tumbled through it each looking shaken up. Iggy cocked his head curiously and I stood up to greet them. "What happened you guys,"I asked and Jace shook his head at me.

"You don't want to know,"he said and I felt Alec and Isabelle behind me.

"What's wrong Jace,"Alec asked him, his eyebrows were knit into a concerned expression.

"I'll tell you in a minute,"he said numbly and my mind started going.

What happened to Jace? Did Max do something? I just wanted to make sure he was stable because he looked pretty freaked out. I watched as Max whistled, all the Flock members turned there heads to look at her and then stand up and go towards there leader.

I watched as Jace went to stand next to her. "What do you think he's done now,"Isabelle asked and Alec shrugged.

"Who knows,"he said in a whisper.

"Why are we whispering,"Magnus asked from behind me and I rolled my eyes.

Max cleared her throat and Jace turned and looked at us Shadowhunters. He seemed a bit nervous, a very un-Jace like characteristic. That alone made me anxious. "Sebastian has sent us a message by the Eraser post,"he started and then he looked at Max. "That is what you call them right?" Max nodded. "His message is first is a taunt, catch me if you can. And the second one is that if me, Max and Clary don't find him in a week then he'll kill Simon or turn him."

At first I was speechless, my brain wasn't processing what he was saying. Sebastian was basically setting up his twisted version of a game of hide and seek. The question I think everyone was asking themselves was are we going to play the game? Are we going to let Sebastian control us, over Simon? I already knew my answer but I didn't know the others. Because if I heard Jace correctly then they threat was only on Simon, not Fang. So how did he play into this?

Max cleared her throat after she gave this a moment to settle in. "Jeb sent Ari with a message for me as well,"she said and I noticed the Flock go on full alert. "He said Fang's life is in my hands."

"What the heck does that mean,"Iggy asked and Max laughed bitterly.

"It means if I don't participate in Sebastian's game of hide-in-go seek then Fang's a dead bird,"she replied and I cocked my head in a perplexed manner.

Max seemed to understand Sebastian better then I thought, it's almost like she's dealt with people like him before. I wouldn't call Sebastian a person he lacked somethings that made us humans for example, humanity, he doesn't care if his plan kills people.

"Well then we need to find Sebastian and fast,"Alec said speaking up. "It's life or death for both of our friends."

"Let's review what we know,"Jace said and Angel raised her hand. Jace and Max shared a look but nodded her direction telling her to go ahead and enlighten us with her seven year old wisdom.

"I really think we should abandon the search for-"

"We are not going to abandon our friends,"I interrupted her. "You can either be quiet and help us prepare or you can be selfish and abandon the search but just know, you'll be alone." I finished and Jace made his way towards me.

He looked behind himself as he grabbed my hand. "Can everyone give us a minute,"he asked and Max nodded.

"Come on guys, there's this thing I've been wanting to show you all anyway,"she said and the Flock followed her leaving me alone with all my friends. That's not what he wanted though he wanted a moment for us to be alone.

"Hey Alec and Isabelle,"Jace said and they turned there attention on him. "Why don't you go see what thing they were talking and Magnus you accompany them."

"I'm good really,"Isabelle said but then Alec looked at him with an understanding gaze as paratabi always do.

"Come on guys I'm actually curious to what this thing is,"Alec said and he started walking with Magnus close behind him.

Isabelle made an irritated noise in her throat but followed her brother to wherever Max was going. I knew Jace wanted me alone but I had no idea why. "What's going on Jace,"I asked.

"This is about,"Jace said, closing the small space between us by pulling me forward. I could feel my heart picking up speed. "You, and how you are doing."

"I'm fine,"I stated but it came out shaky Jace shook his head.

"You may think your fine but I know your not,"he said and I looked into his playful amber eyes. "You shouldn't let that little bratty seven year old get to you. She doesn't even get what Simon means to you."

I laughed but I didn't feel any better, I still felt angry and frustrated that this is how Angel viewed the situation. Why I cared about a bratty seven year olds opinion, I'll never know. "It's just frustrating because Angel thinks she knows everything when in reality she doesn't. You and I have been burned by Sebastian before and what we've learned is that we never let go of our friends,"I said and Jace brushed one of my fiery red curls from my face.

"She's just a small girl with a big mouth,"he said with a shrug. "I think you should listen to your heart and not the thoughts she's putting into your head."

(Isabelle's POV)

"What do you think there doing in there? Having children,"I asked Alec who gave me the thanks-for-that-lovely-image-Isabelle look;.

"The Herondales' have always had beautiful children,"Magnus butted in and Alec looked like he wanted to barf.

"Can we stop talking about Jace and the children he's going to have it's disgusting,"Alec said with a wave of his hand.

"Come on Alec,"Iggy said clearly listening in on our conversation and he wanted to now partake. "It's the circle of life,"he sang with his voice cracking and Magnus bursted out laughing.

I looked at him curiously I had no idea how the bird boys bad singing could be entertaining. I kept looking at Magnus with a confused gaze as he began to calm down. "What do you guys not know what movie he's blathering about? And you should at least be laughing at his attempt to sing,"Magnus said and Alec shook his head.

"I didn't find it amusing and neither did Isabelle,"Alec replied and Magnus looked at us with doubt in his eyes.

"What movie is the song from,"I butted in so Magnus wouldn't start ranting about how Shadowhunters need to get a better sense of humor.

"The Lion King, it's a movie about a little lion trying to figure out life,"Magnus explained and Alec nodded in understanding. If really understood, I'm not sure. He probably nodded along so he could just shut Magnus up about movies that us Shadowhunters don't even know exist.


	22. Simon Gives Relationship Advice

**Hey lolamay101 here, so it took me awhile to write the next chapter since I got into a writers block and I started another fan fiction story for the Infernal Devices to get out of it. Well I'm finally out of it and I popped this chapter out. I hoped everyone had a good fourth of July if you live in the U.S.A! Thanks for reading. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 22)

(Fang's POV)

The angry red marks on my back had turned to welts, the welts were like a souvenir in away they reminded me of what Sebastian does, and that he is crazy. Simon and I were sitting in silence in the cage they had put us in. I was exhausted I haven't slept in a couple days I'm to worried about Max and the Flock, I just want to make sure they are okay.

I heard feet coming towards our cage and I mentally groaned. Not this again, overtime that cage door opened something bad happened. I was already having a bad day was there really a reason to make it worse?

"Hello little prisoners,"a voice said and I picked my head up to see a boy in black leather jacket and he seemed to have an aura of death on him.

"'Sup,"Simon said weakly.

"I have brought you food,"he said and he reached into his shirt pocket and brought out a small water bottle full of a red substance which I was pretty sure was blood. He threw it to Simon who fumbled to catch it. "Sebastian says I had to give it to you but otherwise I would have drank that blood even though it's pigs blood."

I watched Simon open the blood bottle and began chugging it, he was starving. Even though I was halfway disgusted I could feel my stomach growling. I looked at the boy with half hopeful eyes that he might have some type of food for me in his magical food jacket.

The boy smirked seeing my hopeful gaze. "Don't worry bird boy I have food for you too,"he said pulling out two apples. He threw me both of them at the same time and I caught both of them.

"Bye little prisoners,"he said slamming our cage door shut and once he left I started to examine the apple.

The apple was red and I could tell was not fresh but it was better then nothing so I a bite into it. I was so hungry that even though the apple tasted horrible, I ate it anyway because beggars can't be choosers.

"That was the worst blood I've ever tasted,"Simon said after he had downed the bottle and I laughed since that was something I never thought I would hear.

"Yeah the bird people food here I wouldn't call five star but it's better than nothing,"I said with a shrug.

"You do got a point,"he said and I smiled. "I miss Clary at times like these and Isabelle and Alec and Magnus. And oh gosh, even miss Jace,"he said and I nodded in agreement.

"I miss my Flock, and Max,"I said and when I said Max's name I could see her smiling at me with her sun streaked her flowing in the wind and her hawk like wings were out.

"I thought Max was apart of the Flock,"he said with confusion.

"She is but she's more then Flock to me,"I said and he cocked his head curiously. "She's my best friend and I'm in love with her,"I said simply and Simon blew out a breath.

"I was in love with Clary for awhile but she wasn't in love with me,"he said and I could tell the wound was still sore on that one. "What about Max does she love you back."

"I think so,"I said and when I didn't say anything else Simon started to fidget in an annoyed manner.

"You think so, and what else? I need details Fangels,"he said and I raised my eyebrows, with the look of, did you really just call me that.

"Call me Fangels ever again and I'll break your nose,"I growled and Simon nodded vigorously, telling me I did not need to do that. "And we've kissed quite a few times, and we've said we love each other and stuff,"I said looking at the ground.

"Dude, you need to get on that! You need to make sure she's really happy and all that jazz,"Simon said and I gave a bitter laugh.

"There's another part to the equation my fanged friend, Dylan,"I said.

There has been times I have wanted to push dopey eyed Dylan into on coming traffic because he's so frustrating to be around. He still thinks of himself as Max's perfect other half. I bet he's probably made a move on her, if he has I was going to beat him bloody because Max is my girl. She belongs with me not her so called perfect other half that was made in a lab for her.

"Wait the guy with the blonde hair and blue eyes? The one who looks like a movie star,"Simon asked and I touched the tip of my nose.

"Bingo, he's supposedly Max's perfect other half,"I said and Simon laughed.

"Who says Dylan is?"

I started holding up fingers. "A whacko scientist who wants to put me in a coma and experiment on me, Jeb who is unfortunately Max's father and is evil, a couple of Erasers, and a mind reading seven year old who is trying to get me to die already."

Simon whistled, and I smirked I had quite a list of creeps that wanted to make Max have a bunch of little Dylan's and Max's, at least that was the plan at one point. But clearly the plan has changed now since the people who I have fought my whole life want to burn the whole world down.

"That's quite a list,"Simon said. "But aren't half those people like, I don't know, certifiably insane."

I laughed since he did have a point but it was hard not to feel like the universe agrees with Jeb and gang. It just feels like no one wants me to be with Max. "Yes but they are smart. That's the only reason there not in a mental institution."

"They'll end up there someday,"Simon said and I nodded.

I heard footsteps start to walk towards us and I picked my head up to see a guy in a lab coat standing outside of our cage. "Well hello Fang, it's nice to see that you have finally been contained."

I felt my face pale, the crazy master mind scientist is back from the dead. He's the one that had made my life more of a living hell. It was none other then Dr. Guther Haagen himself.


	23. Max And The Apology

**Hey lolamay101 here, so it's been awhile! Anyway I'm working on three stories including this one, so please be patient with me! I hope you like the chapter, thanks for the subscriptions they are very much appreciated. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 23)

(Max's POV)

Once Jace and Clary had finished there little meeting everything was sent into mass panic. The Flock was packing there bags so we could make a mad dash to rescue Fang and Simon. The Shadowhunters were doing the same thing, they were getting there gear, glowing sword things, and healing knives for the road.

I was throwing my clothes left and right trying to fit them all in my backpack, after I successfully packed all of my clothes I ran to the kitchen and began to grab all the canned food I could find. I also got a couple kitchen knifes (for cooking purposes) and stuck them in my bag. I grabbed a few blankets from Clary's closet that I somehow fitted into my backpack.

After I finished packing I went into the living room where Jace was standing with Clary. "What are you a pack rat,"he asked.

"No, why do you need to find one,"I asked walking past him without wanting to converse with him anymore.

I took another look around the living room, I didn't see any of the Flock so now I was going to track them down and make sure they were ready. I went to Clary's room first because that's where I thought I would probably find the girls and Total. I was right of course, they all had there backpacks on Clary's bed and Total was laying on the bed beside them. "Hey are you guys ready,"I asked them and Angel nodded.

"Well almost, I need to pack my glitter, make-up, some more of my clothes..."Nudge rambled on for awhile but I was gone by the time she said some more.

I went into the bathroom next, because I thought Gazzy and Iggy had hid there supplies in here. I was right again, I found Iggy shoving things into his backpack and Gazzy handing him all types of things I couldn't even describe. Dylan was in the room to, he was watching the whole thing, but right now his eyes were on me making me very uncomfortable. "We leave in 10,"I said and then I left the room not waiting for there reply.

In exactly ten minutest we were all standing at the door with the Shadowhunters. "Alright is everyone ready,"I asked and everyone nodded telling me that they were. "Then let's go,"I said.

Jace led the way out of Clary's house and onto the sidewalk. We were going to the Seelie court to get some information from the pixies or demons or whatever they're called. Shadowhunters make things way to complicated.

Jace carefully navigated us through the streets and through central park. It only took us about thirty to forty minutest to get there on foot, so it wasn't to bad. Once we were right outside the entrance Alec turned around to face us from his spot next to Jace. "Alright bird people should stay outside and-"

"Whoa, just wait a minute Tex,"I interrupted Alec mid sentence. "The Flock goes where you go, we can see through the glamor, we can take whatever the pixies or midget demons throw at us, and we can kick some supernatural butt,"I said and Alec sighed while Isabelle looked on at him with a curios expression.

"I really do think you all should wait outside it's not safe for normal mundanes to go in the Seelie Court,"he exclaimed and I looked at him with my eyes dancing in amusement.

"But we aren't your everyday mundanes,"I said and I could see Alec biting his cheek. "We have these wings on our back and we are 98% human and 2% bird,"I explained. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought normal mundanes as you call us, are 100% human and 0% bird?"

"I say we let them go in,"Magnus called from the back. "They're strong enough."

Alec rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright, I'll make you a deal,"he said looking at me. "I will take one of you bird kids with us down to the Seelie Court, and the one-"

"The one he will be taking is Max,"Jace said cutting him off.

I gave my back pack to Iggy. "Watch the kids,"I said and he stood up as straight as he could and gave me a salute.

"You can count on me courageous leader,"he said and I rolled my eyes as I followed Alec, Jace, Magnus, Isabelle, and Clary to the entrance.

Alec showed me the tunnel and instructed me to follow the person in front of me. "And above all do not, under any circumstances eat anything,"he growled and I gave him a nod.

Jace was the first one to go down the rabbit hole with Clary behind him and behind her went Alec and behind him went Isabelle and finally I followed after her. "Be careful Max,"Angel mind messaged me.

"Don't worry sweetie I will be,"I sent back.

Even though things are pretty crazy between me and Angel at the moment but she is still my little girl and always will be. The tunnel was long and black and had this plant type scent to it, like I was in a perfume tunnel or something. It was dark for just a couple minutest and then I saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

Once I got out of the tunnel I was overwhelmed by the nature decor, everything in here seemed natural or at least somehow related to nature. There was also this sweet sound that was better than music, I turned my head towards the sound and I saw a group of pixies dancing. I almost wanted to join them but I had a job to do.

I followed Isabelle to where a pixie was standing outside of these grassy type curtain things. "We need to see the queen on official business,"Jace announced and the pixie smiled mischievously.

"Well of course, she's been expecting you please follow me,"the pixie said and it led the way into what seemed like a throne room.

It was a big space, the celling had ice crystals dangling from it and the floor was black and white. There was a sheet of ice on the tile floor leading up to a golden throne. At the edge of the throne there were a couple of couches and a coffee table filled with the food. Sitting on the pure gold throne was a figure with red hair and pointed ears, the figure looked up and the figure was a she. She had blue eyes and pale skin and was in an elegant blue gown. "Is that the queen pixie,"I asked Isabelle in a low voice.

"That's the Seelie Queen, she's a fairy but call her queen,"she instructed and I nodded.

"Your Majesty, these Shadowhunters wish to speak with you,"said the fairy-pixie guy that led us into the room.

"Thank you for showing them in Melrion, you are dismissed,"she instructed and the fairy-pixie, Melrion, bowed and exited the room. "Please Shadowhunters of the Clave and the high Warlock of Brooklyn take a seat and help yourself to the refreshments,"the queen instructed.

I sat next to Isabelle and Magnus, while Jace, Alec, and Clary crowded on one of the couches. The Seelie Queen looked at us with her blue eyes sparkling. "Now what can I do for you, Shadowhunters, warlock, and mundane,"she said a smile reaching her lips as she examined me.

"Your majesty, please forgive us for intruding on your day. We are deeply sorry if we've cause you any problems,"Jace said and it took all the will power in me not to burst out laughing, I had no idea Jace could be so polite.

The Seelie Queen blushed a little at the politeness of Jace. "You are always so polite Mr. Herondale. Please tell me about this mundane girl you have brought with you,"she asked and Jace grinned.

"This is the not all the way mundane Maximum Ride,"he said and the Queen looked at me with sharp eyes that put me on edge. I knew she couldn't lie but there was something suspicious about her.

"What makes you not all the way mundane,"she asked and I got up with a sigh.

I opened up my wings and looked her straight in the eyes. "Does this answer your question?"

I felt Alec's eyes pierce my back, I could tell that he was probably regretting letting me come with them to talk to the Queen. "Now, now there is no need to be so rude, do apologize,"the queen said, her eyes dancing with cruelness.

I was not going to apologize to her, when I have done nothing wrong. "I will not,"I replied still standing up with my hawk like wings extended out.

"Your Majesty, I am very sorry about her-"

"I did not ask for an apology from you Mr. Herondale,"The Queen said interrupting Jace mid-sentence. "Once this mundane girl apologizes I will tell you everything you want to know,"she said and Alec stood up.

"Max apologize, the Queen is a very powerful creature. We need her on our side,"Alec hissed at me and I turned to face him, and I knew my brown eyes were probably filled with fire.

"I'm not going to apologize, because I did nothing wrong,"I shot back and he glared at me his blue eyes meeting my brown ones.

"Just do it so we can get answers,"he growled and I let out an irritable breath.

I was going to swallow my pride and apologize to this royal pain in the butt. This was going to be hard. I took a deep breath and tucked my wings in and I rolled my shoulders. I was going have to somehow get this out of my mouth without gritting my teeth through the whole thing. "I'm very sorry, I was out of line,"I said as sweetly as I could and I waited desperately for her reply.

"You sound sincere, so your apology is accepted,"she said and I sat down next to Magnus and Isabelle. "Now as promised your questions shall be answered."

"Do you know the location of the vampire Simon Lewis and the bird boy Fang,"Jace asked and the queen smiled.

"I know a great deal,"the queen said and I felt myself getting tense.

The Queen could be in league with Sebastian! It would make sense. "Can you tell us there exact location,"Jace asked and the queen tapped her chin.

"They are in a dark city, where your ancestor grew up and yours as well,"she said pointing to both Isabelle and Alec and Jace. "They are beneath the ground where my family dwells, where it's never dark and where it's never light. Both are in a cage of iron, and are watched by things you know,"The Queen said looking at me. "Danger is both near and far, for them to survive you must hurry and solve my riddle."

I sat there stunned I had no clue what she was talking about and neither did Jace, Isabelle, or Alec but I could see the wheels turning in Magnus' head. He knew something that none of the Shadowhunters or I knew. "Is there anything else you can tell us,"Jace asked.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Herondale. I think it would be best if you went now and proceeds my riddle. I wish you luck finding your friends,"the Queen said.

Jace led the way out but I didn't feel like I was moving. The queens words echoed in my head. "They are in a dark city, where your ancestor grew up and your as well. They are beneath the ground where my family dwells, where it's never dark and where it's never light. Both are in a cage of iron, and are watched by things you know. Danger is both near and far, for them to survive you must hurry and solve my riddle."

The queens words disturbed me, and I couldn't get the endless array of thoughts and theories rushing through my head. If we were to solve this riddle it would be all hands on deck.


End file.
